A Different Kind of Story
by Jayde Skies
Summary: What if Clark was a girl? What kind of story would Claire have?
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe - What if Clark was a girl…Also if she were 17. The first bit will be slightly first couple season crossed with if Claire was in her final year of highschool. Whitney never leaves for the army, and I've changed a few other things. Anyways just enjoy the story.

This is a not revised version, of a story I wrote ages ago and never finished. Figured I would unload a few chapters and if people liked it perhaps post all that I have written.

Chapter 1

She was leaning against the bridge, watching the water that flowed beneath her as it rushed past. Then she heard it, the sound of screeching tires. Turning to look she found herself face to face with a car, and before she knew it she was in the river trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Then she remembered the car, there had to have been someone driving it. Quickly diving down under the water she rushed towards the car and without hesitating pulled the roof back enough to view the inside of the car, and to see its lone occupant unconscious.

Pulling him from the car she made her way with him to land and laid him out while she checked for a pulse, and when she did not find one she quickly began CPR. After a few attempts to bring him back she felt his body shudder under her hands and swiftly he began to cough up the water he had ingested.

After that everything that happened was a blur, and the next thing she knew she had a blanket wrapped around her and her father was rubbing her arms.

"Claire are you sure you are okay?" Jonathan asked as he examined his daughter once again for injuries.

"Ya, I'm okay dad." Claire as she looked at her father.

"Who was the maniac driving the car?" Jonathan questioned as he began to look around the area.

Lex approached slowly as he pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him a little tighter. "That would be me. Lex Luthor." Lex examined the two as he spoke his eyes quickly examining the older man standing in front of him and then to the young woman who had saved his life.

"I'm Jonathan Kent, and this is my daughter Claire." Spoke Jonathan as he wrapped an arm around his daughter, pulling her closer to him.

Lex examined her, she stood about a complete head shorter than himself, and she had shoulder length wavy black hair that currently clung to her face do to its moisture. "Thank you, for saving my life."

Smiling up at him Claire nodded in response. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Then she raised a hand to push some of her hair behind her ear as she felt her cheeks redden under Lex's gaze.

"Mr. Kent you have a remarkable daughter, if there is anyway I can repay you…"

"Just drive slower." Than with that Jonathan pushed his daughter towards the road and they began their way to the truck. Once they were situated in the truck Jonathan turned to look at his daughter. "What were you thinking!"

"What was I thinking?" Claire whipped the blanket off of herself and stared at her father in disbelief. "I was thinking I wasn't going to let that man die." Turning her head Claire stared out the truck window and watched the scene down by the rivers edge.

Having the feeling like he was being watched Lex turned from the paramedic that was giving him the all clear, and he found Claire staring at him through the window of the truck. A loud splash broke him of his concentration however and Lex turned to look at the river where his car was currently being hoisted up out of the water, the roof pulled back in a very odd way.

Curiously Lex turned to look at Claire again but found that the truck was gone. He had been sure that he had hit her, and how had she pulled him from the vehicle. The damage to the roof could never have been caused by the impact with the bridge railing.

The next day Claire arrived home from school to see a brand new, bright red truck sitting in the driveway. "Hey mom, what's this?" Claire questioned her mother as she looked at her mother who was sitting on the porch sipping a glass of lemonade.

"It's yours." Martha announced. As Claire approached her mother Martha handed her a letter.

"Dear Claire, drive safe. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche." Claire tore her gaze away from the letter and looked back towards the shiny piece of machinery. "Mom I can't accept this. Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them." Claire then bounded from the steps and used her x-ray vision to scan the area around the house looking for her father. Finding him in the barn Claire made her way to him.

"Hey dad." Claire greeted as she approached him.

Turning off the woodchipper he was currently using Jonathan looked towards his daughter. "Claire…" Jonathan began as he took a set of keys out of his jacket pocket and set them on a two-by-four.

"Dad, don't worry, I know I can't keep the truck." Claire spoke slowly. "But dad, I...he, he hit me, on that bridge." Claire spoke as she made her towards the woodchipper. Turning it on she stuck her arm into the machine and soon the gears sputtered trying to tear her flesh apart.

"Claire!" Jonathan ran towards his only child and ripped her arm out from the chipper inspecting it for damage. But besides her sweater being slightly ripped her flesh was completely untouched.

"That car hit me dad, at sixty miles an hour." Claire spoke as she ripped her arm away from her father. "What is wrong with me."

"Claire, I think it's time we told you." Jonathan spoke as he ran a hand across his face.

Claire looked at her father quizzically. "Tell me what?"

Jonathan led his daughter into the farmhouse with Martha in tow. Entering the kitchen Jonathan made his way to one of the drawers and pulled out a small box that was there, unlocking it with a key from his keychain he handed it over to Claire.

Examining the box carefully Claire opened the lid to see a small flat disc like object. "What is it?"

"We don't know, but from what we can figure it must be from your parents, your real parents." Jonathan spoke as he slowly approached his daughter.

"What does it say?" Claire questioned as she removed the object from the box and examined the weird etchings that were written on it.

Martha moved to lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We don't know, your dad and I tried to decipher it years ago, but it's not of any known earth language."

Claire looked from the object to her mother. "Earth language, geez you make me sound like an alien. Next thing you are going to tell me is you've been hiding my ship out in the barn."

"Actually the storm cellar." Jonathan spoke with a slight smirk. He then motioned for Claire to follow and the family made their way across the drive and towards the old storm cellar. Slowly Jonathan opened the doors and made his way down the stone stairs with his daughter close on his heals.

"Claire, your real parents weren't exactly from around here." Said Jonathan as he reached forward to a large tarp covered object in the middle of the room. Pulling the tarp off, he heard his daughter gasp beside him as she moved to touch the ship.

"It was the day of the meteor shower. The day you came into our lives." Martha spoke slowly reaching out to touch her daughter's arm.

When Claire felt her mother attempt to take her arm she quickly pulled herself away. "Why did you never tell me this?" Claire questioned loudly towards her parents. At least she had thought they were her parents. Now she didn't know what to think anymore.

"We wanted to tell you when the time was right, when you were ready. But we needed to protect you from the world. If people had found out what you were, they would have taken you from us." Martha spoke sadly as she looked her daughter over.

Claire couldn't be here anymore she, she needed to get out. With faster than human speed she raced back to the barn, grabbing the keys to the truck she had received from Lex and before her parents could even exit the storm cellar she was leaving a trail of dust behind her as she drove the truck away.

"Claire!" Jonathan yelled as he rushed out into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire didn't know where to go, she didn't know who to talk to. He world was upside down, and she didn't know what to do. Before she knew where she was going she had arrived at Chloe's house, and her feet had taken her to the door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the hardwood and waited.

When the door opened Claire saw Chloe's smiling face staring across from her. "Claire, what's up? Why are you crying?"

Had she been crying, she hadn't even realized it. Claire tried to speak but her word just came out as a gasp for breath, as she felt herself falling apart, the tears now rolling quickly down her cheek.

"Claire come on." Chloe ushered her friend into the house and as she closed the door behind her she noticed the torn sleeve of Claire's sweater. "Claire what happened to you?" Chloe directed her friend to the couch and sat her down, then moved to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around Claire she tried to sooth her friend.

"I didn't know where else to go. The lied to me Chloe, all these years, they kept it from me." Claire sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her friend and cried into her shoulder.

Chloe placed her hand on top of her friends head and slowly ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm the young woman. After a few minutes Claire's crying had died to a soft shake and Chloe pulled back to examine her closely.

"Is your dad home Chloe?" Claire questioned softly.

"No, he's at work still. Claire what is going on?" Questioned Chloe.

Without speaking Claire reached forward and grabbed a letter opener that sat on the coffee table. Then looking to her friend she swiftly brought it down on the forearm of her other arm.

"CLAIRE!" Chloe screamed as she watched her friend attempt to injure herself. However, when the blade made contact with Claire's skin it shattered into a million pieces, and Claire's skin was untouched.

"Chloe, I think I'm an alien. My parents showed me my ship today." Claire spoke slowly as she watched her friend, waiting for her to go screaming out of the house.

Chloe looked at her friend and stood. Beginning to pace the room she paused every few seconds and then began moving again. Her mind was reeling with the information she had just received about her best friend.

Minutes passed of Chloe just pacing back and forth, not saying a word. "Chloe, please say something. Call me a freak, hell call the police, just please say something."

"This all makes so much sense now. All those times you did the impossible, and made of some lame excuse in an attempt to cover it up. Claire this is amazing."

"Chloe, I've just told you I'm an alien and you call it amazing." Claire spoke as she wrung her hands together in front of her and bit at her bottom lip with nervousness.

Chloe stopped pacing and moved to sit back down next to her friend. "Claire, you are a hero, I would never call you a freak. Hell, you're like a superhero."

"I am no superhero Chloe." Claire spoke as she stuck her hands underneath her legs in an attempt to keep herself from fidgeting.

"Claire, you are amazing. I apologize for every time I was mad at you for disappearing on me. Apparently you were just off saving the world." Chloe moved to sit next to her friend again.

"Chloe, can I trust you?" Claire spoke quietly, refusing to look at her friend. Scared of the answer she might get. "My parents never told me because they were scared the world would find out about me. That I...would be taken away from them. I don't want to become some lab experiment."

"Claire, I would never tell a soul." Quickly Chloe wrapped her arms around Claire and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to come and tell me this." Chloe then pulled away and looked at her friend with a large smile. "So what exactly can you do?"

Without speaking Claire reached forward and lifted the coffee table into the air with one hand and then sat it back down. "I also can run really fast, I have heat and x-ray vision."

"Wait, x-ray vision, like can see through anything...like see into the guys change room?" Chloe smirked as she said this, and it caused Claire to blush.

"I only did it once and it was totally by accident." Claire said quickly.

Chloe's smirk widened and she winked at Claire. "Sure…"

An hour had passed with Chloe asking Claire questions and Claire telling Chloe everything she knew about herself. They were finally interrupted by Chloe's dad walking into the house. "Oh hey Claire."

"Hi Mr. Sullivan." Claire greeted from her spot on the couch.

"Here I though Chloe had a boy over, but that must be your shiny new truck outside?" Mr. Sullivan spoke as he placed his coat on the coat rack.

"Shiny new truck?" Chloe questioned as she quickly jumped off the couch and rushed to the large picture window across the room. Looking out towards the road so examined the large red beast that sat there. "When did buy that? Better question how did you afford that?"

Claire fidgeted a little and began to chew her lip as she sought the right words to answer Chloe's question. "I umm...didn't buy it. It was a gift."

Turning quickly Chloe looked at her best friend and watched as her cheeks reddened under her stare. "This wouldn't happen to be a thank you present for saving a certain billionaires life yesterday would it?"

"I'm not keeping it though. I am going to return it as soon as I leave here." Claire spoke. Standing from the couch she made her way to stand next to Chloe.

"Wait Mr. Luthor bought you a truck. Wow I have a hard enough time trying to get a raise." Mr. Sullivan laughed as he watched his daughter and her friend. "Claire, what happened to your sweater?"

Claire suddenly remembered that her sleeve had been chewed by the woodchipper. "Oh, I umm...got it caught while I was trying to get out of the truck."

Before another word could be uttered Chloe grabbed Claire's hand and began pulling her up towards her room. "Come on, I think I have one of your many plaids hanging in my closet."

Once Claire was changed into a fresh top and Chloe was finished her mini makeover, claiming that the last time Lex had seen her she looked like a drowned rat and now Claire needed to make a good impression, Claire made her way to the Luthor manor.

When Claire arrived at the gates, she pushed the buzzer and waited for some type of response. "Hello?" Came a deep male voice from the speaker box.

"Hi, My name is Claire Kent, I am here to see Lex if he is available?" Claire waited in silence till suddenly the gates opened and she took that as a sign to enter the grounds. She drove up the drive slowly, marveling over the architecture of the large mansion. When she arrived at the front of the massive building she put the truck into park and killed the engine.

Just as she reached for the door to knock it opened, revealing an older man in a casual suit. "Ms. Kent, please follow me, Mr. Luthor is in his office awaiting your arrival."

Claire followed the man up a large flight of stairs and then towards a large set of double doors. He opened the doors and directed Claire to enter. Once she was past the threshold she heard the doors swing closed behind her. Turning she found the man gone and was only greeted by solid wood.

"Ms. Kent. To what do I owe this pleasure? Lex questioned as he stood from his desk. Making his way towards Claire he inspected her carefully. Plaid shirt, tucked into a pair of daisy dukes which was connected to a set of very tan and lean looking legs, which were then covered by a much loved pair of simple cowboy boots.

"Please Mr. Luthor call me Claire. Ms. Kent makes me sound so old." Claire spoke as she turned around to look at Lex as he approached her. She remembered back to when her mother had once told her a man always seemed to look good in a suit, and boy was she right. Here lex stood in a pair of black slacks, and pair of shiny dress shoes and a deep purple button down. He looked like he was ready to conduct a business meeting.

Lex laughed lightly as he came to stand in front of his guest. "Then please, I must insist you call me Lex. I assume you are here about the gift I left for you?" Lex smiled brightly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Claire bit down on her lip as she thought how to best word her rejection. "Lex, the truck is amazing but, I can't accept it." Reaching into her pocket Claire grabbed the keys and held them out for Lex to take.

"Claire, if you don't like it I can get you something else." Lex spoke not understanding the fact that his gift was being rejected.

Once the keys were out of her hand she swiftly shoved them into her back pockets to keep herself from fidgeting. "It's not that Lex, trust me I love the truck. I just don't need to be repaid for saving your life. I did it because it was the right thing to do, I never expected anything in return."

Fingering the keys in his hand Lex looked down at them then back towards the young woman that stood in front of him. "Your father doesn't like me does he?" Claire made to respond but Lex cut her off. "I've been bald since I was nine, I've gotten use to people judging me before they get to know me."

"Lex, my father, it's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that...he doesn't like your father." Claire responded as she rocked onto the balls of her feet and back again. The disappointment on Lex's face at her words.

"But he figures the apple can't fall far from the tree right?" Responded Lex shoving the truck keys into his pocket. "What about you Claire, did you fall far from the tree?"

"I should probably be going." Claire responded not wanting to answer that question after everything she had learned today. "The truck was fun to drive while it lasted." She then began to make her way towards the door.

"Do you believe people can fly Claire?" Lex questioned, causing her to stop before she reached the door knob.

Turning around to look at Lex, Claire shook her brain to find meaning to his question, but came up blank. "Sure Lex in planes."

Lex moved forward to stand next to Claire. "I believe we can fly, I did anyways. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. We have a future, Claire...and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Claire didn't know how to take Lex's monologue, and so instead she just said the first thing that came to mind. "Dinner."

Shaking his head Lex looked at Claire quizzically, not understanding what she meant. "Dinner?"

"Why don't you take me out to dinner. That is if you are still looking for someway to repay me for saving your life. Besides, friends go to dinner." Claire said this with a smile. Where the nerve to say all that had come from she would never know, but she was quite proud of herself.

"Dinner, excellent idea. How about a weekend in Metropolis? Us Luthor's don't do anything small." Lex smirked reaching forward to take Claire's hand in his own, then bringing it to his lips for a light kiss.

"That...that sounds wonderful. The rest of the week will take forever." Claire laughed trying to break her awkwardness with humor.

"Till we meet again then." Lex then reached around Claire to open the door for her. The scent of vanilla and fresh baked bread hit him like a brick wall, and he found himself taking in a deep breath of air as she walked away.

Once he was alone in his office he ran a hand over the back of his head. What was it about this Kent girl that had him feeling like a teenager again. All he had envisioned since she walked into his office in those short shorts was to sweep everything off his desk and take her right there.

Back at the farm Claire laid up in the loft of the barn just staring at the ceiling. "Honey, Claire? Are you up here?" Jonathan questioned as he slowly made his way up the steps.

"Ya, dad." Claire pushed herself up by her elbows and watched as her father moved to sit on the other side of the loft.

"I'm sorry about everything Claire. We should have told you sooner. We had always planned on it, but it just seemed like by telling you we would lose part of that connection we had to you. We are your parents Claire. We loved you from the first moment we met you and we will continue to love you even if you never forgive us."

"Dad, it's okay. I forgive you. But in return I need you to forgive me." Claire spoke as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I told Chloe...everything."

"Claire…" Jonathan began but was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, I have no one else to talk to about this stuff. Only you and mom know and I was mad, and didn't know what else to do. She took it well, and she promised to never tell a soul." Claire spoke quickly trying to get everything out before her father could interrupt her.

Jonathan sighed and looked towards his daughter. She was seventeen, and he needed to start getting use to the fact that she was becoming an adult and not his little girl anymore. This was just the first of many decisions she would have to make on her own. "I think we should still have her over though, just so we can speak to her about everything."

"Sounds good dad, I'll see if she can come over after class tomorrow. Also would it be alright if I went to Metropolis this weekend?" Claire questioned, hoping her father wouldn't ask for any more information.

"Is Chloe dragging you to another convention again?" Jonathan laughed as he looked upon his daughter.

Claire ran another hand through her hair and diverted her gaze to the floorboard beneath her. "Actually dad, Lex was wanting to take me to the city for the weekend, as a thank you."

"Claire…"

"I gave him back the truck and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So I told him he could buy me dinner, then he turned it into a weekend in the Metropolis." Claire spoke as she stood and began to chew down on her bottom lip.

"Claire, I don't think that's a good idea." Jonathan spoke simply.

"Dad, please. I will be fine. It's just the weekend and it would mean a lot to me if you trusted me enough to let me do this." Claire knew it was a long shot. Her father had never really cared about her going into the city before. But she knew because of his hatred for the Luthors it was going to be hard to persuade him to let her go, and she really wanted to go.

Jonathan ran a hand over his face and looked at his daughter, knowing that she was right. That she was old enough to make these decisions on her own, just like with Chloe. If she slipped up or made a mistake it would just have to be a life lesson. "Fine, but you need to check in with us when you get there. I want you and Lex in separate rooms, and you are to be back Sunday before lunch so you can catch up on your chores."

Claire moved across the loft and wrapped her arms around her father tightly. "Thank you daddy. I promise everything will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at school Claire was surprise to see Chloe acting as if she hadn't just found out her best friend was an alien and it put her more at ease. Chloe, Pete, Lana, Whitney and Claire had all decided to eat lunch outside under one of the big oak trees. "Chloe, wanna come over tonight for dinner? My parents really wanted to talk to you about that thing we were talking about yesterday."

"Oh ya sure." Chloe said with a smile.

"What thing?" Pete questioned right before he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"Oh just a story I am working on about the use of chemically engineered fertilizer." Chloe spoke without skipping a beat. Claire breathed a sigh of relief that for once she did not have to come up with a lie to explain what was happening.

"Speaking of coming over." Lana began as she snuggled into Whitney's chest. "I was thinking of having a girls movie night. I got the old movie projector fixed so we can watch one last movie at the Talon before it is officially handed over to the Luthors."

"Actually I can't." Claire responded. "I am going into the city this weekend." Then swiftly Claire shoved the spoon from her pudding cup in her mouth so she did not have to divulge anymore information.

Chloe however was more than willing to wait her out. Once Claire had finished her mouth full Chloe pounced. "Why are you going to Metropolis Claire?"

Claire just shrugged and and proceeded to start a conversation with Pete when she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Lex making his way towards them. "Lex!" Claire stood quickly and brushed the grass off the white A-line skirt she wore. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you went on lunch, but I see I'm a little late." Lex spoke with a smile as he tucked his hands into his black dress pants pockets.

Looking him over Claire could not believe how good he looked in a suit. "I...umm…"

Seeing her friend losing the inability to speak Chloe quickly stood and moved to her friends side. "I think what she is trying to say is she only just started eating."

Lex turned to smile at Chloe in thanks then moved to examine Claire. She wore a simple plain skirt with a fitted red plaid shirt tucked into it. "Well then, would you care to accompany me to lunch?"

Before Claire could answer however Chloe placed her hand on her shoulder. "Claire would love to go to lunch, she even happens to have a spare next period so there is no rush to get back."

"Ya, I would like that." Claire finally responded, reaching to the ground she grabbed her book bag and waved goodbye to her friends before following Lex off of the school grounds.

Lex reached his Porsche passenger door and opened it for Claire. "Thank you." Said Claire as she seated herself down in the car. Lex shut the door and then made his way to the driver's seat, and without another word he tore off out into the road.

They arrived a few minutes later at a local sandwich shop and took a table near the back. "So how are your classes going today?" Lex questioned casually as he looked over the menu.

"Good, I guess." Claire spoke as she looked around the establishment and saw that everyone was watching them.

"You will get use to it." Lex spoke simply as he placed the menu down and looked at Claire. Turning Claire looked Lex in the eye not understanding what he was talking about. "People always stare, whether it's because I'm a Luthor, a bald freak or both."

Claire reached across the table and took Lex's hand in her own. "They stare because you have power, and they don't know you well enough to know how you will use that power. As for your lack of hair, it's sexy...I mean suits you. Oh god." She pulled her hand back quickly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I find you to be quite charming Ms. Kent." Lex spoke with a smirk.

Feeling her cheeks redden Claire put her head in her hands and sighed. "I don't think charming is the word I would use. Crazy, unstable, maybe insane."

Reaching forward Lex pried Claire's hands away from her face and brought them down to the table. "Enchanting is more like it." Lex watched as Claire became beat red. He didn't know what it was about her that had him so captivated.

"God, you must think i'm incorrigible." Claire spoke as she looked up from table to make eye contact with Lex.

"Anything but." Just then the waitress came over and both Lex and Claire gave their orders. After the waitress left Claire found herself looking everywhere but where Lex sat in front of her. She wasn't sure how she had embarrassed herself to a whole new degree.

"So I must admit I did have an ulterior motive to this lunch." Lex spoke as he folded his hands on the table in front of him. "For this weekend, I will need you to accompany me to a charity benefit. It is not until Saturday evening so we are still good for dinner before hand."

Claire shook her head in shock, as the image of a room full of people in expensive dresses and suits danced around as she sat in the corner in a pair of dirty overalls. "Oh, Lex. I'm flattered, but are you really sure you want to you know, be seen with someone like me?"

He was taken aback by Claire's comment. Did she really see herself as not worth of being on his arm. "I assure you I would must rather be seen with you then with anyone else that will be there. Besides I need someone I can trust to be by my side when my father is so close by."

"Lex, you hardly know me." Claire spoke slowly.

"Claire Bennet Kent, age seventeen. You were adopted at the age of four by Martha and Jonathan Kent. Your extracurriculars include track and field, competitive swimming, and the school's newspaper. Highest grade point average of your class three years running, need I go on?" Lex spoke this as he leaned back in his chair. He examined Claire's face closely as he spoke gagging her reaction to his words.

"Kind of creepy." Said Claire with a smile. "I'm guessing you didn't find all that out on your own?" Claire began to wonder if maybe somehow Lex knew her secret already.

Leaning forward slightly Lex held Claire's gaze. "I like to know who I'm dealing with. Speaking of which, how exactly did you pull me from that car?" 

Claire was pretty sure she lost all the colour from her face as she looked at Lex. She did not know what to say, she did not know how she would get out of this one. "I just didn't think about it Lex. After your car went in, I dove after it. The roof was torn back so I was able to just pull you through. It really isn't anything special."

"You know, I keep thinking about the accident. I could have sworn I hit you." Lex spoke leaning back once again but not breaking eye contact.

"Lex, you were going like sixty miles and hour, had you hit me…" Claire trailed off in an attempt to emphasise her point. She wanted to drop the subject and had hoped the thought of him almost killing her would do that.

Just then as if on cue their food showed up. The waitress placed their pates in front of them and then walked away. "This looks delicious." Said Claire with a smile as she dove into her salad with her fork. After she had finished chewing her first forkful she paused to look at Lex. "So this charity event...I wasn't lying when I said I didn't think you would want to be seen with someone like me. The only dress I own is a yellow sundress which I got second hand from Chloe."

"You don't have to worry about anything Claire. I will have everything you need delivered to the penthouse." Lex spoke simply.

"Penthouse?" Claire questioned just as she was about to take another bite.

"Yes, we will be staying at my penthouse while we are in Metropolis. I hope that is okay with you?" Lex questioned before he too took a bite of his salad.

Claire's brain was in overdrive as she envisioned the blowout her father would probably have at that news. "Oh that's fine...but lets not tell my father that." Claire chuckled lightly as she pictured her father chasing Lex down the drive with a shotgun.

Lex too was thinking of the many ways Jonathan Kent would most likely murder him if he were to find out that there was only one master bedroom in the penthouse. "Yes, I think that best as well."

The two then made small talk and ate their lunch and soon Claire realized she needed to be back at the school for her final class. Lex pulled the car into the parking lot of the school and reached for Claire before she could exit the vehicle. "Claire, I...I heard that you family is he one to call for produce deliveries, would I be able to get the number?"

"Sure, but only if you do something else for me?" Questioned Claire as she looked to Lex. "Lana's aunt sold you the Talon right?" Lex just nodded his head in response not knowing where she was going with this. "Lana was talking the other day about wanting to turn it into a coffee shop. That old theater is one of the last things in this town still standing that contains memories of her parents. Would you ever consider maybe, not tearing the building down?"

"Claire this town is growing, and it is in desperate need of a parking garage but, if Lana could give me a profitable reason to not go forward with my plans then I would be more than willing to hear her out." Replied Lex as he let go of Claire's arm that he realized he was still holding.

Smiling excitedly Claire leaned forward and gave Lex a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Lex." Claire then reached for her bag and ripped a piece of paper out from one of her notebooks. Grabbing a pen she quickly scribbled down a number and handed it to Lex, then she proceeded to exit the vehicle. "Talk to you later Lex." Then with that she rushed off towards the school.

Once she was inside the building she quickly made her way towards her photography class, and once she was inside the room sat herself beside Chloe. "So how was the date?" Chloe questioned with a smirk as she pulled out her equipment.

'It wasn't a date. It was just a lunch. Besides he wanted information of getting on the produce route." Claire said innocently.

"A produce route which you happen to run…" Chloe spoke slyly.

The rest of the day went by quickly and uneventful, and soon Saturday morning came, and Claire was just coming down the stairs with her suitcase in tow when there was a knock on the door.

Martha who had been whipping down the counter looked towards the door. "Come in." She said as she tossed the rag into the sink and moved towards the door. "Good morning Lex."

"Good morning Mrs. Kent." Lex spoke with a smile as he entered the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual black slacks and today a light green dress shirt with a black long dress coat overtop. "Are you ready to go Claire?"

"Yup." Claire said with a smile as she moved to stand next to him. Just then Jonathan entered the kitchen to see his daughter off.

"She's to be back by noon Sunday." Jonathan directed his words to Lex. "And I want you to call us once you get to your hotel room." He spoke now looking towards his daughter.

"Mr. Kent, I assure you, Claire will be perfectly safe with me." Lex spoke as he reached down to grab Claire's small suitcase.

Moving towards her parents Claire wrapped her arms around her mother and kissed her cheek then moved to her father and did the same. "I will see you guys tomorrow." She spoke as she pulled back and then her and Lex left the farmhouse and made their way towards his car.

Soon they were in Metropolis and on their way up in the elevator to Lex's penthouse. To say it was luxurious would have been an understatement. Claire could not believe how classy the suite was as well as the view. She had left her bag in the middle of the living room floor when she rushed to the large wall made of windows.

"Lex this view is amazing." Claire spoke happily as she looked out across the city. The large daily planet sign just across the street.

"The best in the city actually. Wait till you see the view from the bedroom." Lex then walked over to a large set of double doors and opened them, revealing a large master bedroom. Claire followed after him and soon found herself staring out at a view of the water front.

Lex watched Claire as she looked out in awe at the city below her. "Your outfit for tonight is on the bed. You will find shoes in the box next to it. Once you are ready I will meet you out in the living area. Then with that Claire was left alone in the room as Lex left closing the door behind him as he went.

Turning towards the bed Claire found a dress bag and box sitting nicely laid out on the bed. Unzipping the bag she found a gorgeous silk chiffon vintage little black dress inside. Pulling it carefully out of the bag she admired the material as she let her fingers brush over it. Then carefully she laid it back down and went to the shoe box. Inside she found a simple pair of black ballet flats.

Not wanting to keep Lex waiting any longer Claire quickly changed. Only to realize once she had her shoes and dress on that she could not zip it up by herself. "Lex!" Claire called out as she attempted to reach for the zipper.

Entering the room Lex had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the floor. She looked absolutely breathtaking even as she attempted to reach behind her for what he assumed was the zipper of the dress. "Would you like a hand? Lex questioned as he moved to stand behind her.

"Yes please." Claire moved to grab her hair and lift it so it did not get caught at the top of the zipper.

Reaching forward Lex slowly rested his left hand on Claire's lower back and used his right to pull the zipper up slowly. Once he got it to the top he let his hand linger on the soft skin of her back.

A few moments went by in silence as neither person moved, till finally Claire giggled lightly. "I must say I clean up pretty good." Said Claire as she looked herself over in her reflection in the glass of the window.

This was enough to break Lex out of his thoughts and pull away. "Come, I figured we could work up an appetite at the museum. Lex held out his hand and as Claire turned around she took his hand in hers.

The two then made their way down to the street where a limo was waiting for them. There was a man in a suit standing waiting for them as he held the door to the long vehicle open. Lex helped Claire into the limo and then followed quickly after sitting himself next to her near the door.

Once they were in the limo started moving and Claire smiled as she looked around the large space.

"First time in a limo?" Lex asked with a smirk as he watched Claire take in her surroundings.

"Actually I came here once for a play with Lana and Nell. She rented a limo to drive us around all night, but it was nothing like this."

Lex reached forward and grabbed a bottle of champagne that had been uncorked for them and the proceeded to grab a glass to fill. He held it out for Claire to take and she just stared at the bubbly liquid. She had never had a drink before, she was not even sure she could get drunk.

"I promise I will not tell." Lex spoke pushing the glass closer toward her.

Taking the glass Claire examined the liquid and then took a small sip to test the waters. She was surprised when it tasted quite well. Lex then proceeded to pour himself a glass and then placed the bottle back in its bucket. Raising his glass to her he smiled. "To new friendships."

Claire raised her glass to lightly knock Lex's. "To new friendships." They each then took a small sip. "Thank you again for bringing me here Lex. I mean I would have totally been fine with a burger and milkshake but this, this makes me feel like a princess."

"Well every beautiful woman deserves to be treated as such." Lex spoke simply, he said it in such a matter of fact tone, and it made Claire blush.

Soon they arrived at the museum and Lex helped Claire out of the limo and walked her with her arm in his up the steps and into the building. They spent a good few hours in the museum, with Lex giving her history lessons on each piece she found to be interesting. Once they were done touring the building they decided to head to dinner.

Lex walked Claire towards a large and very posh looking restaurant as they approached the doors to the building were pulled open by two of the staff and a rather stunning looking lady came to greet them as they entered.

"Mr. Luthor it is good to see you again." She spoke with a slight english accent. Claire examined her and felt as though she looked more the part of going out to dinner with Lex. She wore a very low cut black and white dress, which hugged her nicely and ended just low enough to cover her. Her long brown hair was curled and she wore bright red lipstick.

"The pleasure is all mine Christy." Lex smirked as he said this, and Claire got the impression there was something she was missing.

"We have your private both ready and waiting Mr. Luthor." Christy spoke before making her way toward the back of the restaurant. Lex kept Claire's arm in his as they made their way across the floor and back towards a very private and closed off section that was situated a floor above the rest of the restaurant.

Lex helped Claire into the booth and then moved to sit down on the other side. "Lex this is amazing. This day has been amazing. Thank you."

"I don't think you will be thanking me once you have to deal with the boring socialites of Metropolis later." Lex laughed.

A waiter came by with a bottle of white wine and began to pour them each a glass. Once the waiter was gone Lex handed a glass to Claire with a smile.

"Lex…" Claire began as she took the glass but was soon cut off by Lex.

"Don't worry, you won't get carded as long as you are with me." He said with a light chuckle. "Besides, you should enjoy the night."

Claire just nodded her head as a smile formed on her lips and she took a sip of the wine, delighted by its taste her smile widened. "This is really good."

"That is good to hear. I myself love a good glass of chardonnay." Lex said this right before he too took a sip of his wine and then sat his glass back down. "I hope you don't mind but I already set up tonight's menu."

"That is fine by me." Claire set her glass down and giggled lightly. "Chances are good I wouldn't know what half the stuff on the menu was anyways." Claire watched as a smile formed on Lex's face. "You know you should do that more."

Lex looked at her the smile slightly fading from his face as he tried to figure out the meaning to her comment. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"Smile Lex. You should smile more, I think every picture I've ever see of you, is you looking all serious." Claire proceeded to pick her glass back up and take a small slow sip.

"That my dear is a luxury I only indulge when in beautiful company." Lex watched as Claire began to blush.

Lex proceeded to compliment her throughout the rest of dinner, loving the way she blushed any time he mentioned her looks. By the end of their dinner her cheeks seemed to have held onto their light rosy tone and he found it positively adorable.

Now they stood outside of a large room that contained a few hundred people all dressed to the nines. Lex lightly pulled Claire towards him by wrapping his arm around her waist. As he watched the people in the next room he brought his lips down to just graze her ear, the smell of vanilla and baked bread flooded his senses.

"Just stick close to me, and you will be fine." Lex whispered to Claire. She could not help the shiver that went down her spine as she felt Lex's warm breath on her ear. Then Lex led her into the room and through the throngs of people.

It was not nearly as bad as she had thought it would be, and there was no way she was going to lose Lex. It seemed he always had his arm around her waist as they moved from group to group mingling with the crowd. Every group they talked to, talked about mergers and shares. Things Claire had no care or knowledge of, but for some reason she seemed quite content just being next to Lex.

"Lex." Came a voice from behind them and Lex without realizing it tightened his grip around Claire and involuntarily stood just a little straighter if that were possible.

"Father." Lex spoke as his father came into view in front of him. His presence caused the couple he had just been talking to, to move on to another group. "I thought you weren't going to be coming tonight."

Lionel stood there looking at his son, that was until he realized he had his arm around a rather stunning looking woman. "I got back sooner than expected. Besides, I couldn't miss an opportunity to see my son now could I? Now who is this stunning young beauty you have with you tonight?"

Claire felt herself stiffen under Lionel's gaze, and just as she was about to respond she felt Lex pull her slightly closer and then he spoke on her behalf. "Father this is Ms. Claire Kent, from Smallville. Claire this is my father Lionel Luthor."

"Claire Kent, I believe I've met your parents before. I think it was just around the time that you were adopted." Lionel reached his hand out in greeting.

Slowly Claire put her hand out in front of her before she knew what was happening Lionel had her hand in his and had brought it to his lips. Giving her a light kiss, his lips lingering slightly longer than necessary on her skin. Once he let go of her hand, Claire found herself moving to rest against Lex's side and she reached up to put a hand lightly on his chest.

"Sorry I cannot stay and chat father, but I promised Claire a dance." Lex spoke as he glared daggers into his father.

"Certainly, it would be impolite to keep such a stunning creature confined to the side lines." Lionel spoke as he looked Claire over once more.

Lex made to move so he could take Claire's hand in his. "It was a pleasure Mr. Luthor." Claire spoke politely as she looked at Lex's father.

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Kent." Lionel spoke with a smirk.

Then before she could think Lex had swept her away and onto the dance floor. Placing his hands on her hips they began to sway slightly to the beat. Claire reached up and wrapped her arms around Lex's neck and smiled up at him. "Sorry about my father."

"It's fine Lex." Claire smiled up at him. "Even though it did feel like he was undressing me with his eyes." She giggled as she said this attempting to cut the awkwardness with humor.

Lex felt himself stiffen slightly at her words. The thought of his father and Claire together flashed in his mind, only for a second but that was more than enough to put a damper on his once happy mood.

"Lex, seriously it is fine. Remember how I said you need to smile more, here is a good example of a time to do that." Claire let her hand slowly caress the skin on the back of Lex's neck as they danced. "Smiling would be the best way to get under your father's skin you know."

Looking down at Claire and the large smile she had on her face was more then enough to cause his lips to curl up slightly. That and the feeling of her fingers on his skin was setting his skin on fire. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Lex, we don't need to leave on my account. I will stay with you as long as you want." Claire spoke as she let her eyes lock with his.

"I don't plan on letting you leave my side any time soon, I would just prefer not being in the same room as my father right now." Lex spoke as he pulled slightly away from Claire causing her to drop her hands down to rest on his chest.

He then led her out of the party and back to the street, where they only had to wait a few minutes for the limo to come around. Once they were inside Claire slid herself across the seat so that she was right next to Lex. "Are you sure you're okay?" Claire let her hand reach up and rest on Lex's cheek forcing him to look at her.

Lex let his eyes lock with Claire's and her smell hit him hard causing him to take a deep breath of the air around him. "You're intoxicating." Whispered Lex as he leaned in pushing his nose into her hair.

"Lex." Claire whispered. Lex pulled back to look her in the eyes and noticed that they had slightly darkened, taking that as his invention he pushed his lips lightly against her, and once she responded to his advance he did not hold back.

Wrapping his arms around her Lex slowly pushed Claire down onto the leather seats of the limo as he continued to kiss her. Once her back was against the cool leather he moved his lips from hers and began to slowly kiss down her neck.

Claire felt like her skin was on fire as Lex kissed his way down her neck, only stopping when he reached the fabric of her dress as it rested on her collar bone.

"Why did I buy you such a modest dress?" Lex questioned lightly, his breath ghosting over Claire's skin.

"Guess you'll just have to stay above the neck till we get back to your suite." Claire said with a light giggle.

Quickly looking up Lex met Claire's eyes wondering if that was a joke or an invitation. He let his eyes flutter down to her lips and found her chewing on her bottom lip and quickly decided he would much rather be chewing it.

Once the limo came to a stop outside the building Lex quickly got out bringing Claire with him. Before she could do anything however he scooped her up into his arms and began walking them into the building. After that, they made it as far as the elevator before Lex had her pinned against the back wall her legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands under her dress.

The elevator chimed signalling they had gotten to the penthouse and Lex carried Claire out of the elevator and towards the master bedroom. When they had gotten inside the room Lex tossed her down on the bed and just stared down at her as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Claire, you know I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to right?" Lex spoke as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt.

"Lex, you could never make me do anything I didn't want to do." Claire smirked as she said this, her hidden meaning only going noticed by herself. "Now, are you going to join me cause I'm pretty sure I only saw one bedroom in the place."

Running a hand over his head Lex stared down at her with a smirk. "God Claire, where have you been all my life."

"Waiting for you to drive off a bridge." Claire spoke with a light giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Claire sat on the counter watching as people she didn't know trashed her house. God what had she gotten herself into, she had only wanted to have a few people over while her parents were gone to metropolis. Now it had just got completely out of control.

A loud bang could be heard from outside and Claire turned see the light of fireworks coming through the kitchen window. Quickly turning to Pete she glared at him. "Seriously Pete." Claire shot up off the counter and made her way outside with Chloe and Pete in tow. "Why don't you just call the police, it would have been easier."

"Hey I can't claim credit for this." Pete spoke raising his hands in the air in surrender.

"It was mine actually. I hope you like it." Came Lex's voice from behind them. Claire turned to see him standing there in a pair of dark grey slacks and a black light materialed sweater.

"It's great, it's just…" Claire began.

"Don't worry about the police, it's covered. I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit. I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow." Lex spoke as he moved a step closer towards Claire.

"It's a class field trip." Chloe spoke as she looked between the pair.

"What did you do wrong?" Lex laughed lightly as he looked from Chloe to Claire.

"That bad huh?" Said Claire, then they heard the sound of someone screaming that the bathroom toilet had overflowed. "Oh god, I am so screwed."

"I'm sure you will be fine Claire. Now, I have to run, but I will try and come by while you guys are at the plant tomorrow." Then with one last look at Claire he headed off towards his car.

Claire watched him go and once his car was out of sight she felt someone grab her arm and looked over to see Chloe clung to her side. "So...you never did tell me how your trip to Metropolis was."

"It was okay." Claire said simply trying to will herself to not to blush at the memories of Lex's and her night together.

"I'm sure a date with Lex Luthor was a little more than okay." Chloe smiled to her friend not believing her for one moment.

"Claire!" Came Lana's scream from the barn. "Claire, you need to come here right now!"

Taking off in a run Claire, Chloe and Pete rushed to the barn and headed up to the loft where Whitney stood with a pitchfork pointed towards a moving bundle of cloth. Moving forward slowly Claire reached forward and pulled back the blanket to see her parents friend Earl huddled against the wall.

"Earl? What are you doing here?" Claire questioned.

"I came looking for your father, he's the only one I can trust." Earl then began to shake violently and Claire reached out to grab him, but had to suddenly pull her hand back in pain. Staring down at her hand she noticed the familiar green veins that appeared whenever she was around the meteor rocks.

"Earl, we are going to get you to the hospital."

The next morning came and Claire had just finished cleaning the downstairs when she heard clapping behind her. Turning slowly she saw her mother and father standing at the bottom of the stairs, plunger in hand.

"Claire where have you been, we called six times last night and every time talked to someone who didn't even know who you were." Martha spoke sternly as she approached her daughter.

"I was at the hospital." Claire said softly as she diverted her gaze to the floor.

"Who got hurt?" Jonathan questioned as he stared down angrily at his daughter.

"Nobody, but I found Earl Jenkins in the loft. He was really sick dad. He came here looking for you last night." Claire said this as she looked back up to meet her fathers eyes.

Jonathan was slightly taken aback by what his daughter had just told him. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know dad, but he was bad, and now he is wanted for murder." Said Claire

"What did he have to say for himself?" Questioned Jonathan.

"I couldn't really get close to him. I tried to touch him but, I got sick, like what happens when I'm around the meteor rocks, so I didn't want to hang around while on my own." Claire spoke as she reached up and ran a hand through her hair.

After that Claire and her father made their way into town and to the hospital to see Earl. When they left however they had even more questions than before they had come in. Earl had claimed that the experiments at LuthorCorps level three had made him sick, and now they were trying to cover it up. Jonathan dropped Claire off at school just in time for her to catch the bus for their trip to the plant.

Once they arrived everyone was ushered into the building and Mr. Sullivan came forward.

"Hello, everybody. I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart." Mr. Sullivan spoke while giving a slight wave to his daughter.

"Hi, Dad." Chloe said simply before hiding behind Claire.

"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap." Mr. Sullivan laughed lightly as he said this.

Chloe groaned from behind Claire. "Okay, somebody kill me now."

After they had deposited their loose items into bins the class was led through the plant until finally making their way to the main control room. They were just beginning to go over how the plant worked when the door was shaken open and Earl entered the room with a gun.

"Don't move!" Earl yelled waving the gun in the air and then grabbing Mr. Sullivan. "Take me to level three. Now!"

"Hey where's Claire?" Questioned Pete.

Meanwhile outside, the police had just set up their temporary headquarters outside of the plant. Lex rushed forward with Jonathan and Martha close behind him. "What's going on here?" Jonathan questioned as he rushed to catch up to Lex.

"There is a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called level three. We've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage." Lex spoke as he began looking over the monitors that were in front of him for any sign of Claire.

"Is anyone hurt?" Martha questioned as she took looked over the monitors for her daughter.

Lex sighed when he could not see Claire and ran a hand over his head. "Not yet."

"What's his name?" Jonathan questioned, wondering how much Lex actually knew.

"Earl Jenkins, and I want know what he is doing in my plant and how he got in." Lex spoke as the police set up around him.

"Earl use to work for us." Spoke Jonathan. "He claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret level three and that's what made him sick. He's convinced that it's the only place he can get a cure."

"The we've got a serious problem, because there is no level three." Said Lex.

Martha ran a hand through her hair and looked over the monitors once again. "Where's Claire?"

Soon Lionel Luthor arrived and the group stood watching the monitors for any mistake Earl might make that could mean getting the kids out of that building. Then the next few minutes seemed to happen in slow motion for everyone outside watching the monitors. Claire had appeared in the control room holding blueprints of the building and nearly collapsed when Earl ripped them from her grasp.

Then they watched as Whitney attempted to gain control of the gun but was knocked back by Earl and appeared to be injured. Then they found out that methane gas was beginning to fill the building from a ruptured pipe. "What was that boy thinking?" Lionel asked as he watched the monitors.

"He wasn't. He's a teenager who's been waiting for someone out here to take the initiative. Look, you've got a hostage situation, and a potential bomb in there. Somebody's gotta do something." Jonathan spoke with a raised voice towards Lionel Luthor.

"You're right. I'm going in." Lex spoke as he quickly began to make his way towards the tactical teams van.

"Don't be foolhardy. This is not time for mock-heroics." Lionel spoke sternly as he walked after his son.

Lex told the officer in front of him that he wanted to go in, to try and reason with Earl, and was soon handed a vest. "You said this is my plant. It's my call." Lex said simply, as he tried not to think about Claire being locked in the room with that maniac.

"I won't allow this Lex." Lionel spoke getting into his son's face.

Ignoring his father however, Lex moved to the office as he strapped the vest to his chest. "Tell him Lex Luthor is coming to see him."

The officer just looked at him with a look of disbelief. "I wouldn't advise that, sir."  
"Make the call." Lex said sternly.

Claire sat on the floor in pain as she felt the effects of the meteor rocks. Chloe had noticed her discomfort and had attempted to get Claire as far away from Earl as she could. As she laid there with Chloe gently stroking her hair she watched as Lex appeared in the doorway with his hands raised.

"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?" Earl questioned as he walked towards Lex.

Lex looked from Earl to the students in the room as he sought out Claire. "What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?"

Earl gripped his head with his free hand and squeezed his eyes shut. "I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Finally Lex's eyes found Claire as she laid against Chloe with a light sheen of sweat on her head. She did not look good and it took everything in his power not to go to her side. Looking back to Earl, Lex kept his head calm as he began to take the vest off himself. "I know the feeling. Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you Earl, will go down as the bad guy."

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better." Earl spoke looking quickly at the students in the room.

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids? Let them go, and I will take you to level three. Trust me, I'm a man of my word." Lex spoke as he slowly approached Earl, coming to stop in front of him.

Earl grabbed him roughly and shoved the gun against his side. "Get out. Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!" Spoke Earl as he waved the students and employees out of the room and towards the door.

As Chloe and Claire walked by Lex Claire stopped to whisper to him. "Do you really know where level three is?"

"Yeah, it's in his imagination. There is no level three Claire. Now get out of here." Lex spoke just as Earl turned to pay attention to him again. Claire and Chloe quickly left the room and as soon as Claire was out of range of Earl she felt a hundred times better.

Claire was the last one to head out from the plant besides the officer next to her, but as she saw the large doors begin to close she quickly pulled away from Chloe and rushed to slide under the door before it sealed shut behind her.

Running to Martha and Jonathan Chloe quickly told them the Claire went back in. Martha then rushed to Lionel. "You have to open the doors."

"They're safety locked and can't be opened until the gas levels have gone down." Lionel spoke simply.

"My daughter is still in there!" Martha shouted at Lionel.

"So is my son." Lionel spoke without much emotion in his voice.

Lex was being roughly shoved down the hall by Earl as they made their way towards the basement level. "There is no level three Earl, it's all in your head.

Thats when Claire's voice came out over the intercom. "Earl, I found level three. They built a wall in front of the elevator but it's still here."

"Stop playing with me!" Earl shouted into the air.

"Get out of the building Claire!" Lex yelled as he attempted to pull away from his captor.

"I promise Earl it's here." Claire spoke simply through the intercom.

Earl then led Lex through the long hallway to find the wall that hid the elevator had been smashed through and he smiled. "Son of a bitch! How do you explain that?"

Lex had to keep himself from letting his face give away his surprise. "I can't, but look two buttons, two levels I'm sorry."

However Earl just smirked as he shoved Lex into the elevator and pushed just below the second level button, as he touched it the area lit up with a number three. Once they arrived and the doors opened Earl rushed out onto the catwalk and looked around the large area below him. "Where is...where is everything? There use to be, a field of corn with sprayers all over it. Every night they'd spray this green mist on it." Looking back to Lex he started to rush towards him. "What have you done with it?"

Lex looked around the room not knowing what to say. "I don't know. They lied to me too Earl. I had no idea this was down here."

"Earl. Let's go back upstairs and talk about this." Claire's voice sounded from behind Lex and he turned to look at her as she stood next to the elevators.

"I didn't know about this place Claire. You have to believe me." Lex spoke desperately as he stared into Claire's eyes.

Claire just smiled at him. "I believe you Lex."

"He's lying. He's just like his father!" Scream Earl, just before he started to convulse, causing the catwalk to shake and become unattached at the bolts holding it together.

"Claire!" Lex yelled as he slid down the now slowly detaching catwalk. Claire rushed forward just as Lex slipped and grabbed onto Earl's legs. Holding onto the railing Claire grabbed Earl's hand in her own and attempted to pull him up as her viens turned green and she felt her strength waiver. But she pushed through it, pulling both Earl and Lex up. Just as Lex was almost to the elevator when Earl began to convulse again and the rest of the bolts let go. Claire rushed forward and shoved herself, Lex and Earl into the elevator right before the entire catwalk collapsed beneath them.

Lex looked over to Claire as she attempted to sit up. "Claire, how did you pull us up?"

"Adrenaline I guess." Claire said simply as she reached forward pushing the button to take them back to the ground floor. Once they all made it outside Earl was transported into an ambulance and sent straight to Metropolis. Claire rushed to her parents as Martha wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I have never been so happy to see you in my life!" Martha gasp as she held her daughter tightly.

Meanwhile Lex moved to his father's side. "You lied to me."

"No I didn't. I said level three wasn't on any plans. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability." Lionel said simply as he moved to head towards where the press stood.

"What were you doing down there?" Lex questioned as he took a step after his father.

"Doesn't matter. It was a failure, we closed the door and moved on." Lionel spoke as he approached a small makeshift podium.

Lex quickly moved to step in front of his father blocking his way. "You almost got me killed."

"No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call, remember?" Lionel then side stepped around his son and moved to talk to the press. As a reported stepped forward to ask about level three Lex turned to look at Claire who was being held by her parents in a comforting family hug. "I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr. Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention…"

"That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a LuthorCorp employee and here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first. Isn't that right Dad?" Lex spoke smugly as looked out at the sea of reporters.

"Mr. Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?" One of the reporters questioned.

"No, no, no. No more questions please." Lionel then wrapped his arms around Lex for an awkward hug. "My son has been through quite an ordeal today."

As Lex's father hugged him however, Lex looked back towards Claire and her family, who were now just separating, but her mother still had an arm tightly wrapped around daughter. Lex closed his eyes as he felt his father pat his back and sighed. Once his father pulled away however he felt another pair of arms wrap around him and looked to see Claire looking up at him with a smile.

"Lex, thank you for coming to save me." Claire whispered as she rest her head against his chest.

"I should be thanking you, again." Lex said simply as he brought a hand up to place on the back of her head. Pulling her close to him he breathed in her scent. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the events at LuthorCorp and Claire was delivering the weekly produce to the Luthor manor. Entering through the kitchen Claire set the crates down on the counter just as Lex walked into the room.

Once Lex saw Claire enter he moved through the kitchen and came to stand directly in front of her just as she put down the crates. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to himself. "Goodmorning." He spoke while looking down at her.

"Goodmorning to you too." Spoke Claire as she smiled back up at him. Leaning down Lex placed his lips against hers and then proceeded to back her into the counter. After a few minutes of making out Claire pulled back. "Lex, I really need to get going, dad is expecting me back at the farm, you were the only delivery today."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Lex whispered as he attempted to move back in for another kiss, only to be Claire quickly raise a hand to his lips.

"My sense of adventure is thwarted by the overly protective father with a shotgun." Claire spoke with a slight laugh as she moved out of Lex's grasp. Lex sighed and moved to take a step away from Claire. "Don't worry though, I will be over after class today for Chloe's interview."

"And I will waited with bated breath until that time." Said Lex. "You haven't told her anything about us, have you?"

Claire shook her head. "She is really trying however. She keeps trying to get the Metropolis trip details out of me, by sneakingly slipping questions in everyday conversations."

Lex moved forward to stand in front of Claire and took her chin in his fingers bringing her lips up to his. Giving her a quick kiss he then pulled away. "Well we should keep things low key until we can find the right time to tell him."

"I don't think that time will ever come. My father seems to have some major issue with your father, and he already takes it out on you enough."

"Claire, everyone has an issue with my father." Said Lex.

Claire then moved towards the door to leave, but not before taking one last look back at Lex. "I'll see you after class." Then she left, going back to the truck to go home.

Classes went by fairly quickly that day and before Claire knew it she was back at the Luthor manor this time with Chloe by her side.

Sitting at his desk Lex leaned back in his chair as he watched to the two young women.

"Are you ready now Claire?" Chloe spoke with a sigh as she looked to her friend.

Claire blushed lightly as she fiddled with the camera in front of her. "Yeah, sorry forgot to press the record button." Pushing the bright red button in front of her she backed up and looked to Lex with a smile.

"So, Mr. Luthor. Are there anymore secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp like level three?" Chloe spoke as she leaned forward examining Luthor in front of her.

"Please, call me Lex." Lex said simply looking from Claire to Chloe.

"Okay, Lex. Are you going to answer my question?" Chloe asked again a little forcefully.

Claire could not believe her friend. "Chloe…"

"What?" Chloe questioned.

Lex laughed lightly. "It's okay Claire. Our critics are our friends. They show us our faults."

Chloe smiled at Lex before speaking. "Benjamin Franklin." Just then a man entered the room and quickly moved to stand in front of Lex's desk.

"Mr. Luthor, your father's on the phone." The man spoke as he looked from his employer to the two women in the room and then back again.

"I need to get this. I'll take it in the conservatory." Lex spoke as he stood from his desk and headed towards the door, pausing to look back at the two women. "I look forward to resuming our verbal judo." Then he left the room leaving Chloe and Claire alone.

As soon as Lex was gone from earshot Chloe stood up and began looking through his stuff. "Chloe? Chloe, you shouldn't be looking through that stuff." Chloe however just ignored Claire and made her way out of the room and down the hall as she began to look through random rooms. "Chloe, you can't just go snooping around someone's house."

"Claire, it's a mansion. It's designed for snooping." When Chloe exited another room without anything exciting in it she looked to Claire. "Okay, fine. We'll go wait in the library for Lex to officially blow us off."

The pair headed down the hall and back towards Lex's office. Once they entered the room, Chloe moved to pick up her bag and Claire began packing away the camera. When Claire moved to turn around to grab her camera bag when she found a man in a black suit standing in front of her.

"Hey what's going on?" Claire spoke as the man reached forward to grab her. Once his hand gripped around her wrist she felt herself become ill. "Chloe, run!"

Then after that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Claire watched as Chloe was pushed out the window, and she was unable to stop it, to save her friend. "Chloe!"

Before Claire could even comprehend what had happened she was sitting in the hospital on a chair with a cup of coffee in her hands. Lex sat beside her rubbing his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Claire, don't worry. I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis."

Claire turned to look at Lex, the tears in her eyes slightly blurring her vision of him. "I's she gonna be allright?"

"The doctors aren't sure. The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and has a concussion. They want to make sure there's no brain swelling."

"I should have gotten to her." Claire spoke a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lex looked at her quizzically. "I don't mean to state the obvious Claire, but this isn't your fault."

"I just don't know what happened. One minute the room is empty and then they appear out of thin air." Claire reached up a hand and brushed away the fallen tear and sniffled. "Do the police have any leads?"

Sighing Lex leaned back in his chair and looked out across the waiting room. "They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit. There have been over a dozen of these robberies all over the country. This gang somehow gets in and out without busting a single lock. They even tried to hit the Smallville Savings and Loan."

"I didn't hear about that." Claire spoke sobering slightly.

"Banks don't publicize attempted robberies Claire. It's bad for their image." Said Lex.

"And the stuff they stole from you, can the police trace it?" Claire questioned trying to keep her mind busy on anything other than her injured friend.

Lex ran a hand across his head and turned to look at Claire. "I didn't report anything stolen Claire."

"Why not? I saw them walk out with two bags." Claire declared.

"I don't care about that. I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe and when I do, I promise you they will be dealt with accordingly." Lex spoke reaching over and placing his hand on Claire's forearm.

"What does that mean?" Claire spoke not liking the thoughts that ran through her brain on what Lex would do to whomever it was that injured Chloe.

Squeezing Claire's arm gently Lex sighed. "It means you should let me worry about it. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest."

Claire just nodded her head and without out much thought. Before she knew it she was back at the farm and was chopping wood in the barn as she tried to let off some steam.

"Hi, Claire. What are you doing?" Martha questioned as she and Jonathan entered the barn.

"Trying to make myself useful." Claire spoke as she disintegrated another block of wood.

Jonathan laughed lightly as he watched his daughter. "Hey, kiddo, we need firewood, not toothpicks."

Claire huffed and threw the piece of wood she was holding to the ground. "I know what you guys are gonna say. It's not my fault. Lex already told me. So did Chloe's dad."

"They're right Claire. You did your best." Martha spoke moving to stand in front of her only daughter.

"Chloe could've died mom." Claire's breath hitched as she spoke. The image of Chloe laying in the grass after she fell through the window popping back into her head.

"Claire, becoming an adult means learning a lot of difficult lessons. One of which is you can't save everybody, no matter who you are." Jonathan spoke as he too moved to his daughter. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"You said you could feel the effects of the meteor rocks?" Martha questioned her daughter.

"Yeah, I just don't know where it was coming from. Sometimes I just wish I could leave this town and get away from the meteor rocks." Claire whispered the last part more to herself then to her parents.

Jonathon squeeze his daughter again in comfort. "I'm sure that you will. You'll get that chance, but running away is not gonna solve anything."

Claire spent the rest of the day wandering around town, looking for any kind of lead that would help her find Chloe's attackers. By the end of the day what she found though ended up leading her to a warehouse where she found Lex with a gun to his head. Acting quickly Claire took out one of the men and the others quickly took off vanishing through a wall.

"Lex, what were you doing here, with those guys?" Claire questioned as she ran to his side, checking him for injuries.

"They were blackmailing me Claire. I came here to make a drop." Lex watched as Claire gave him a look that she did not believe everything he was saying. "Now you're wondering if your father's been right about me all along?" Lex stared Claire in the eye before looking back to the wall the mysterious men had traveled through. "They stole a computer disk that contains confidential information."

"What was on it?" Claire questioned while still watching Lex.

Lex sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Nothing illegal, but it's not something I want in the public domain. I told you I'd handle it. The question is, what were you doing here?"

Claire turned to look at anything but Lex. Not sure how many lies she could tell anymore. "I was following a hunch."

"Is this because of Chloe? Claire, you can't save the world. All you'll end up with is a Messiah complex and a lot of enemies." Lex moved to stand in front of Claire and wrapped a finger under chin.

"I saved you didn't I? That turned out alright. So what's your next move?" Claire questioned as she looked into Lex's eyes.

"They're gonna learn that it doesn't pay to rob Lex Luthor."

After that Lex drove Claire back to the farm, being sure to drop her off a little ways from the bright yellow house. "Thanks for the ride Lex. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Claire then exited the car and Lex watched as she made her way towards her home. Quickly rolling down the window he yelled out to her. "Get some sleep Claire. This mess will still all be here tomorrow."

Giving Lex a light wave Claire made her way upstairs and straight to bed. Waking up the next morning to her mother yelling her name, Claire quickly got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. "Claire!"

Claire made her way to her mother. "What's going on."

Martha hung up the phone she had in her hands and looked to her daughter with a smile. "Chloe woke up."

"That's great mom!" Claire spoke happily. Moving quickly she grabbed her things and made her way to the door. "I'm gonna visit her before classes, I will see you later." Then before her mother could get out a word Claire had vanished from sight.

After visiting Chloe and attending classes, Claire had every intention of going back to home but found herself following one of the leads Chloe had given her to an old warehouse. Entering the building she x-rayed her surroundings and found people in the building. Just as she was about to enter she heard a vehicle pull up and turned to see Lex had arrived.

"Claire!" Lex called as he got out of his car and rushed towards her. "Lana called and told me about the information Chloe had given you. Claire, you should have called me first."

"Lex, I'm sorry, I didn't know they would be here." Then with that Claire began to head for the building.

Lex pulled out his cell phone and looked at Claire. "Claire, wait. I'm calling the police." Lex looked down to dial and when he looked back up found Claire had vanished.

Claire was able to subdue the men just as the police rushed in, Lex trailing behind them. Once Lex saw Claire sitting on the ground leaning against a wall he rushed towards her. "Claire, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lex." Claire spoke as she felt the effects of the meteor rocks wearing off. "What did you tell the police?" She watched as the officers took the men into custody.

Lex moved to help Claire up off the ground and once she was on her feet he inspected her for damage. "The truth. Those guys broke into my house and that you figured it out, tried to be a hero, and got in over your head."

"But what about the-" Claire began.

"Walking through walls part? I don't think the cops could handle that much truth." Lex placed his arm around Claire's waist and began to lead her towards the exit of the building.

Just as they reached the vehicle Claire remembered Lex's disk. "Sorry, your disk. It was destroyed."

Lex placed his hands on Claire's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I didn't come out here for that, Claire. I came because my friend was in trouble."

Standing on her tip toes Claire brought her lips up to his and kissed him lightly, before pulling back. "Thank you."

A few days later, morning came and Claire found herself helping Chloe into the coffee shop. "Ah, the sweet smell of freedom." Chloe spoke with a smile as she sat herself down at one of the tables, careful to not bump her cast.

"Chloe, you were in the hospital, not Alcatraz." Claire laughed lightly as she said this and proceeded to sit down across from her friend. Quickly a waitress came over and took their orders, before leaving.

"You spend a week in there, and you'd feel like a prisoner too. I mean, come on. Eating bad food, lights out by nine, and no cable? I'm thinking about doing an expose." Said Chloe with a huff. Just then Lana came into the shop and moved to stand next to Claire as she examined Chloe.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Lana asked.

Chloe smiled lightly and looked between her two friends. "Good, and as soon as I get this thing off I will be even better. Then I can go down to the police station and do a little checking. Apparently none of the tattoo ink was found at the loft and Scott and Derek aren't saying anything to anyone, so I smell a cover up."

"It's good to have you back Chloe." Claire smiled as she looked at her friend, then her smile widened as she noticed Lex enter the coffee shop. Quickly he moved towards the group coming to rest by Chloe.

"Thanks for coming." Lana spoke as she looked at Lex.

Claire looked towards Lana, then to Lex. "What's going on?" Questioned Claire as she assessed her friends.

Sticking his hands in his jacket pocket Lex just smiled. "I got in touch with Lana here about a potential business arrangement."

Reaching into the box bag she had draped around her shoulder she pulled out a large folder filled with papers and handed them to Lex. "Here is my proposal. Small towns across the country have revived their old downtowns, returning them to the social centers they once were. They didn't do this by building cookie-cutter malls or parking garages. They did it by restoring the great old buildings that were already there, turning them into cafes, bookstores and restaurants."

Lex opened the folder he had been given and riffled through the papers. "You want to turn the Talon into a cafe-bookstore? Who's gonna manage it?" Closing the folder Lex watched Lana carefully, reading more off her body language than her actually words.

"Nell said she'd be interested and I can train with her after school, try running it myself in the summers." Lana spoke proudly and confidently.

"You've definitely impressed me." Lex spoke as he held the folder in the air for emphasis.

"So it's a deal?" Lana questioned hopefully.

Lex smiled. "I need to look over everything, but yeah. It's a deal."

"Really?" Lana questioned as she smiled widely and placed her hand on Claire's shoulder, as she tried to contain herself.

"Really. I think this could be the start of a very interesting partnership." Lex then gave a quick glance to Claire and excused himself, heading for the door and making his way out to the street.

"Hey would you guys be okay if I caught up with you tomorrow?" Claire spoke quickly standing and rushing out of the coffee shop without waiting for an answer. Heading out side Claire quickly looked around to see Lex just opening his car door. "Lex!"

Running towards him Claire stopped once she reached his side. "What is it Claire?" Lex questioned as he leaned against his car door and looked at the young woman.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for giving Lana a chance." Said Claire as she stuck her hands in the back pockets of her daisy dukes. Her normal red flannel was untucked and hanging to just revel the hem of her shorts.

"Claire, Lana did that all on her own. I told her if she could give me a good proper business plan then I would consider backing her." Said Lex in response.

"I know she won't let you down Lex." Claire said with a smile.

Pushing up off the door Lex fingered the keys in his hand. "I was planning on just going back to the mansion and shooting some pool by myself, it would be far more enjoyable I think if you were to accompany me?" Lex watched as Claire smiled brightly at him, and he could not help as he felt his heart swell slightly at the sight of her.

"I think that sounds much better than doing my chores." Spoke Claire as she skipped her way to the other side of the car.

"Your parents aren't going to come looking for you, are they?" Lex questioned as both he and Claire sat down in the car and closing the doors behind them.

"Oh, don't worry. It takes me no time at all to finish my chores. They won't miss me at all." Said Claire as she looked across the cab to Lex.

Lex smirked lightly and turned to see Claire watching him. "Good." He said as he leaned across to bring his lips to her ear. "Because I don't know what your father would do if he caught me fucking his daughter on the pool table." Lex felt the heat on Claire before he ever saw the blush on her cheeks, and he let out a slight chuckle at his ability to turn her red in an instant. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dr. Hamilton. I thought part of our arrangement was that you don't drop in on me." Lex spoke from behind his desk as he watched the good doctor rushed up towards him in a huff. Leaning back in his chair Lex smoothed the sleeves of his deep red button down as he prepared himself for the craziness that was his lead meteor rock scientist.

Dr. Hamilton huffed loudly and shoved his hands in his dirty coat pocket. "A situation came up in my lab."

Lex stood and made his way around his desk to stand in front of Dr. Hamilton. "Don't you mean your barn?"

"One of my experiments was stolen by one of your employees." Dr. Hamilton spoke the agitation in his voice easily readable.

"Why would anyone at LuthorCorp know about your work?" Questioned Lex as he made to move to the bar at the wall.

Dr. Hamilton followed him and stood close to Lex. "He was helping me install some new equipment and he stole a flower."

"You're kidding." Lex spoke simply as he began to pour himself a glass of brandy.

"It's call the Nicodemus. It's been extinct for a hundred years. I irradiated the dormant seeds with meteor fragments." Dr. Hamilton said as he moved to grab Lex's arm, stopping him from taking a sip of his drink.

"Fine, what's his name?" Lex questioned as he placed his glass back down.

"James Beales. Now I just found out that he was in a car accident. He almost didn't make it, but another driver pulled him out."

Lex felt himself smirk, it was becoming an involuntary response when it came to this topic. It had only been a few weeks since Lex had had Martha and Jonathan over to the mansion to try and offer them help with their debts. There had been an attack and Claire had mysteriously showed up just in time to save the day. "Don't tell me it was Claire Kent?"

Dr. Hamilton was slightly taken aback by Lex's guess. "Actually it was her father, Jonathan."

Claire rushed up the steps to the farmhouse "Mom? Dad? I just heard about the…" as she entered the kitchen she saw her mother pinned to the counter to by her father as he kissed her passionately. "I did not need to see that." Said Claire as she quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey kiddo. Just getting the old hero's welcome. You know what I mean?" Jonathan spoke before grabbing Martha's butt before he headed to the fridge to grab a beer.

Claire moved to stand next to her mother. "What's going on with dad?"

"I don't know. He's been acting strange ever since he got home." Martha whispered to her daughter.

"He Claire, wanna watch the game with me?" Jonathan questioned as he turned from the fridge to look at his daughter.

"Don't you have work to do?" Asked Claire as she thought about the tractor that was currently in pieces in the barn.

Jonathan moved to the window as he spoke. "Nah, chores can wait. Besides, I earned a rest. You can pick up the slack for me, can't ya?" Reaching forward Jonathan grabbed the curtain on the window and used the material to twist off the top of his beer.

"Jonathan!" Martha screeched at her husband's barbaric actions.

"It's good to see this whole hero thing didn't go to your head dad." Claire spoke as she crossed her arms on her chest. She was about to say something else when she heard a knock on the kitchen door and turned to see Lex standing there.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Lex spoke as he looked through the screen at the three Kents.

Martha smiled and ushered him into the house. "Hi Lex. Come in." Claire moved slightly to great Lex as he entered the house.

"What's up Lex?" Questioned Claire as she looked at the man in front of her but kept her father within view.

Lex turned to look from Claire to Jonathan. "Actually I was looking for Mr. Kent."

Jonathan took a swig of beer as he looked over Lex with squinted eyes. "What do you want?"

"I heard you pulled one of my employees out of a car today. I wanted to see if you were all right." Lex said as he looked from Jonathan to the beer in his hand and back again.

"No you didn't." Jonathan slammed his beer down on the counter and moved to stand only a few inches away from Lex. "You wanted to see if I was going to sue you or not. Of course, that would put an end to all my financial difficult, wouldn't it?"

"Dad, that's enough!" Claire spoke moving forward to stand at Lex's side. She could not believe what her father had just said.

"No it's not enough Claire. You see I don't like Lex Luthor. I don't like Lionel Luthor." At this point Jonathan was right in Lex's face, and Lex could smell the beer on his breath. "And I don't like your friendship with my daughter. In fact, if all of you Luthors were to dry up and die, I wouldn't shed a tear."

"Jonathan!" Martha spoke sternly as she looked at her husband.

Moving backwards Jonathan reached for his beer and moved to walk past Martha but not before smacking her ass. "I think I'll take a nap." Jonathan spoke casually.

Lex could not believe how Jonathan had talked to him. He knew that the elder Kent held a great distaste for his family, but he was at least always polite about it.

"Lex…" Martha spoke but trailed off, not sure what she should say to explain her husband's outburst.

"It's okay Mrs. Kent." Lex began raising a hand in surrender. "My actions from the other night must have hit a nerve, and for that I am sorry. Have a good day." Lex turned to look at the youngest Kent. "Claire, it was nice seeing you." Then with that he left the house and walked briskly back to his car.

The next day at school Pete and Claire were walking into the Torch to meet Chloe. "Wow. Drinking beer, mouthing off, and counter-macking with your mom? Congratulations Claire. Your dad's regressed back to being a teenager."

Running a hand through her hair Claire sighed. "He's been under a lot of stress lately, but I'm seriously wondering if he's beginning to crack. I mean, who takes a three hour nap in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I don't know." Pete spoke as he moved to sit on town of one of the computer desks in the room. "But I still like the part where he dissed Lex."

"Why? What do you have against Lex?" Claire spoke just as Chloe entered the room.

"Hmm, let's see. He screwed my family out of the cream corn factory." Pete spoke gruffly. Claire sighed again and placed her hands on her hips. "Pete, that was twelve years ago, and besides it wasn't Lex it was his father."

Pete hopped down from the desk and stared hard at Claire. "Still, I've never been crazy about the guy."

"Why haven't you said something before?" Claire questioned, her voice holding a bite of anger at the fact that now after her father bashed Lex now one of her closest friends was too.

"I was hoping sooner or later you'd see he was bad news." Pete then stormed out of the torch without even a word to Chloe.

Claire plopped herself down in one of the chairs and stared out the door that Pete had just left through. Then she stared down at her shoes, finding the little bow on the top of her ballet flats suddenly very interesting. "Did you know that Pete doesn't like Lex?"

"Really Claire." Chloe spoke staring down at her friend with her mouth slightly agape.

This comment caused Claire to look up at her best friend. "He is totally into you, and extremely jealous of your friendship with Lex."

"Lex is just a friend, nothing more than that." Claire spoke.

"Sure, Claire." Said Chloe as she looked at her friend with disbelief. "Nobody notices how you two can't seem to keep your eyes off each other when you're in the same room."

Claire had made her way through town when she saw her father pull up in an alley and get out of the truck. He started loading a shotgun and making his way towards the bank. Rushing to her father, Claire made to stand in front of him blocking his way.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Claire questioned him, as she looked between him and the gun.

"I've done nothing but give back to this town, and they've done nothing but screw me over. Well, this time they've pushed me too far and I'm pushing back." Jonathan yelled as he pointed the shotgun at his daught. "Now, get out of my way Claire."

"Dad, you gotta slow down, you're not thinking straight." Said Claire as she moved forward towards her father with her hands in the air.

"I'm thinking just fine. Now get out of my way." Jonathan spoke as he pulled the trigger on the gun and pelted his daughter with a shotgun round. The pellets however did nothing to Claire and she quickly reached for her father as he began to waiver. She caught him just as he feel the the ground unconscious.

"Dad? Dad!" Claire screamed. Quickly she pulled him into her arms and rushed him to the hospital. Once there her father was admitted and Claire sat in the waiting room till her mother arrived.

Just as Martha arrived so did Lex. Both rushed towards Claire and as she saw them she jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her mother. "How is he doing?" Martha asked as she pulled back from her daughter.

"Not good." Came a voice from behind them. Claire turned to see the Doctor standing there with a clipboard in his hand. "His symptoms indicate a severe anaphylactic shock. But we can't detect any known antigens."

"What is it then?" Martha questioned as she moved toward the Doctor.

"The truth is, if he'd come in just yesterday, I'd say I'd never seen anything like it. But we admitted a car crash victim this morning, a James Beales, showed identical symptoms."

This caused Claire to move toward the Doctor. "That's the guy dad saved. How's he doing?" She questioned.

The Doctor just looked at her sadly. "Not good. He fell into a coma an hour ago." Claire felt her mothers arms around her before she even saw her, and she could feel the tears soaking through her shirt. Once her mother had calmed down slightly she pulled away and Claire immediately turned to look for Lex but found him gone.

Lex stood in his office leaning on the desk as he watched Dr. Hamilton enter the room.

"I told you. It's under control." Dr. Hamilton spoke as he came to a stop in front of Lex.

"Two men with an unexplained illness, for which no one seems to know the cure, isn't my idea of under control." Lex pushed himself off his desk and moved to grab a book that sat on the desktop. "I did a little research of my own into your unauthorized botany experiment. Apparently, in eighteen seventy one, a strange contagion stuck the Morelly Settlement, and two hundred people died almost overnight." Lex threw the book down hard against the desk. "A priest, who witnessed the scene left a diary. His last entries described how the settlers began acting out of character. He claimed a local flower was to blame." Lex moved to stand just inches from Dr. Hamilton. "On God's green earth, this flower was the thief in the temple, the silent temptress that, with a single sneeze, brought out the basest instincts in men and drove them to violence."

"That's been relegated to folklore in scientific circles." Dr. Hamilton spoke simply with a shrug.

Lex stared hard at Dr. Hamilton, and he began to feel his blood boil. "If you don't believe in this, you won't mind if I lift the lid and smell the flower, Why'd you bring it back Dr. Hamilton?" Taking a step back Lex did not take his eyes of Dr. Hamilton.

"These flowers were believed to have toxins that, while deadly, might have other applications." Dr. Hamilton spoke with no remorse for what had happened to the two men currently in the hospital. "You wanted to know what the meteor rocks could do, and I was doing just that."

"Putting people in the hospital wasn't part of the plan." Said Lex.

"Every discovery has their consequences."

"If Jonathan Kent dies, you're gonna lose something a lot more valuable than your tenure. Pack up one of these flowers. I've got a team of specialists in Metropolis waiting to work on it." Lex spoke as he moved around his desk to stand next to his chair.

"It's my reasearch!" Dr. Hamilton spoke loudly.

"I don't give a damn about your research. I just want to find a cure." Lex then sat down at his desk. Once Dr. Hamilton had stormed out of the office Lex placed his elbows on the desk and ran his hands over his smooth head.

He then decided it would be best for him to get out of the mansion for a while and decided to make his way down to the under construction Talon. When he arrived he saw Lana in a very provocative outfit flirting with one of the construction workers. "Lana what are you doing here?" Lex questioned not understanding why the young woman was not in school.

"I didn't feel like going today, thought I would come here and get acquainted with the help." Lana spoke as she blew the worker she had been talk to a kiss.

"Lana you know you're not impressing anyone with the attitude. You're talking to someone who set the bar for adolescent rebellion." Lex spoke with a smirk.

"That's right." Lana smirked as she moved slowly around Lex, circling him like he was a steak and she hadn't eaten in days. "I hear you were quite the bad boy before you joined us here in Smallville."

Lex leaned slightly away from Lana as she ran her hand across his shoulder and down his arm. "It's nothing I'm proud of."

"Please. You don't really care about the Talon. You only invested because Claire went to you for help. Hmm, the Luthors are famous for their ulterior motives. So tell me, Lex. Was it really about profit or were you just trying to get into Claire's pants?" Lana spoke as she came to a stop in front of Lex. She folder her arms in front of her chest and looked at him quite seriously.

"I'm not sure what this is, but it isn't you Lana. Are you feeling okay?" Lex questioned as he attempted to look her over for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

"Actually, I'm a little nervous. I might need some guidance." Lana whispered seductively as she moved towards Lex and placed her hands on his chest. Looking up at him she batted her eyes. "You know, from someone with a little more experience. What do you say, boss?"

Lex quickly took a step back and grabbed Lana by the shoulders. "Lana, where have you been in the last 24 hours?"

"It's none of your business. What's your problem anyways? I thought you had a thing for school girls Lex. Or are you upset because I'm not doing exactly as I'm told? Cause I'm not sitting in a corner, hiding in a book? For once I'm not scared of life, and no one can handle it because you all prefer the insecure little girl. Well, I'm sick of her and all her talk about her dead parents." Lana then roughly pushed away from Lex and rushed from the building, while secretly palming his car keys in her right hand.

"Lana!" Lex yelled after her, but she was gone in an instant.

Claire couldn't bring herself to go to classes that day and instead found herself hanging out in the loft of the barn. Suddenly she heard the sound of tires kicking up gravel and looked out the window to see Lex's car come barreling down the drive. Once it parked he saw Lana get out of the driver's seat and there was no sign of Lex being with her.

"What's going on? Did you steal Lex's car?" Claire shouted from the window.

"Maybe." Lana spoke with a giggle as she raced into the barn. Claire moved to meet Lana as she arrived up the stairs in the loft.

"Lana, I think something happened to you. Lex told me how you acted at the Talon. I think what ever happened to my dad is happening to you too." Claire said this as she slowly approached Lana.

Lana huffed. "What's the matter, Claire, don't like the new and improved Lana? It must be nice to have Lex wrapped around your finger. A hot billionaire is something anyone would need to get out of this town."

"Lana!" Said Claire.

"I bet you won't even miss me when you're gone. Bet you won't miss anyone! So why don't I just save you the trouble then." With that Lana moved to step off the edge of the loft and was soon tumbling down to the ground.

"Lana!" Claire shouted as she rushed to the ground level to catch her friend just as she passed out.

Once Claire arrived at the hospital with Lana she got her admitted and then went to check on her mother. She found her sitting by her father as he lay motionless in the bed, the beep of the monitors the only sound in the room.

"Lana, has the same symptoms now as Dad and Beales." Claire whispered as she moved to the other side of the bed to look at her mother. "How is he?"

"He slipped into a coma. The doctors don't know how long he'll last." Martha spoke with a crack in her voice. Claire could see the tear stains on her mother's face and felt her heart break in two.

Just then Lex entered the room and quickly moved to Claire's side. "I just heard about Lana, Claire." Lex then turned to look at Martha as she held her husband's hand. "Mrs. Kent, I've got doctors flying in from Metropolis. I'm going to do everything I can for Mr. Kent and Lana." Once he was finished addressing Martha he turned back to look at Claire. "Claire, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Lex." Claire said simply as she wrapped her arms around her chest, in an attempt to comfort herself. Lex just nodded slowly and then headed out of the room, pausing at the door to take one last look at Claire before leaving.

A few hours passed and Claire sat in one of the chairs in her dad's hospital room just watching her mother as she slept, her head resting on the bed Jonathan laid in, motionless. Hearing the door open Claire looked up to see Chloe, who motioned for her to come out of the room. "Claire, I'm sorry, but Pete and I were doing some investigating. We found Dr. Hamilton, he had the a Nicodemus flower in his barn. Pete...he was infected…"

Claire stood to attention at his friend's words. "Where did he go?"

"Claire, he had a gun and he said he was going after Lex." Claire immediately started to head towards the exit of the hospital. Once she was outside, she ran as fast as she could towards the mansion.

Lex stood in front of his desk as he listened Dr. Hamilton tell him about the instructions to an antidote he found in a journal. "Where'd you find it?"

"Collecting dust in some old museum. Now, it's one of a kind so they're gonna want it back." Dr. Hamilton spoke handing the book to Lex.

"I'll get it up to my team in Metropolis immediately." Lex spoke as he looked down at the book he held in his hands.

"Nobody's going anywhere." Came Pete's voice from the doorway. Lex turned to see the young man standing in the doorway with a gun pointed shakingly at himself and Dr. Hamilton.

"What are you doing Pete?" Lex questioned as he put his hands up slightly and took a small step towards him.

Pete waved the gun around and stomped forward a few steps. "I knew you were behind this. You pretended to be Claire's friend, but you're not! And now her dad's gonna die because of you!" Screamed Pete.

"What's this about?" Dr. Hamilton questioned as he moved to stand between the two men and off to the side.

Turning Pete waved the gun towards Dr. Hamilton. "Do not pretend you don't know! I went to your barn!"

"He's infected. Pete, we have the cure." Lex spoke holding up the book to show Pete. "We're going to make everyone better."

"You're nothing but a liar." Pete spoke as he rushed forward and ripped the journal from Lex's hand. "Claire can't see it, but I can, and now you're gonna pay." With steady steps Pete moved to the fireplace and tossed the old book into the flames.

"No!" Lex yelled moving forward towards to fire, but was immediately stopped by Pete and his gun. "If that book is destroyed, you and Lana will die. Mr. Kent will die, you would be killing Claire's father."

"You're lying!" Pete yelled as he backed up slightly from Lex and gripped his head in his free hand as if he were in pain.

"Pete, I want to help you." Lex spoke taking a hesitant step towards the fireplace.

Pete quickly shook his head and regained his senses as he pointed the gun steadily at Lex. "You don't want to help anybody but yourself! You come to town and suddenly you're Claire's new best friend. I used to think she was a good judge of character but, she's picked you over me! I was here first!"

"Lex the book." Dr. Hamilton spoke as he pointed to the flames.

Lex took one more small step to come to rest in front of the fireplace. "Pete, I'm going to reach in there and grab that book. If you want to shoot me, go ahead."

"No problem." Pete spoke as Lex quickly picked the book out of the fire and threw it towards Dr. Hamilton.

"Get out!" Lex yelled at the Doctor, and quickly he ran from the room out the side door. Just as Dr. Hamilton left Claire came rushing into the room.

"Pete! Don't do it!" Claire yelled out. Pete who had been just about to pull the trigger on Lex turned quickly to see his friend standing in the doorway.

Waving the gun towards Lex, Pete made the older man back up towards the desk. "We used to be best friends. His dad screwed over my dad, and now he's trying to screw up things between us. The world's a better place without him."

"Pete, put the gun down." Claire spoke as she slowly approached her friend of fourteen years.

Turning quickly Pete looked at Claire then back to Lex. "He's behind all this. I saw Hamilton here. They're working on this together."

Claire looked to Lex with a frown. "Is that true?" She questioned.

"Claire, he's delusional." Said Lex as he took a step back from Pete.

"You know, I don't think I believe you. You're right, Pete. He's been lying to everyone." Claire spoke as she moved to stand in front of Lex. "Yeah, I know who my true friends are."

Lex looked at Claire in disbelief. "Claire, what are you doing?" His face was questioning as he looked at the young woman.

"You can't talk your way out of this one Lex. I see how you really are. What ever this is," Claire spoke as she motioned between the two of them. "It's over." Claire then shoved Lex hard in the chest, sending him sailing backwards and into the bookcases behind him. Once he his his head he slumped down to the floor unconscious.

"Nice one. I'll finish it off." Pete spoke as he strode over to Lex and pointed the gun down at him. Claire turned to look at Pete and quickly took the gun from him, and swung it against his head to knock him out. Throwing the gun to the floor Claire quickly caught Pete and laid him down on the floor.

She then rushed to Lex and helped him up just as he was regaining consciousness. "Claire, what the hell?" Lex questioned as he placed his hand to the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry Lex." Claire spoke as she inspected him for damages.

"So that was an act?" Lex questioned as he looked at Claire to judge her response.

Claire bit on her bottom lip before replying. "I didn't know what else to do. He was gonna shoot you Lex." Claire whispered this as she stared into Lex's eyes.

"You really had me there for a moment." Lex spoke as he reached up to take her chin in his fingers. Then he brought his lips down to hers for a kiss, then he pulled away. "What do they feed you on that farm?"

"Lex, was Hamilton really here?" Asked Claire.

"What do you think Claire." Responded Lex.

After that Claire and Lex got Pete to the hospital, then Lex left leaving Claire with her mother to watch over Jonathan for the night. At some point during the night Claire remembered the Doctor's rushing into the room saying they had found a cure, and they had administered it to everyone that was effected. Then Claire and Martha fell asleep as they waited for Jonathan to wake up.

"Mornin, sleepy head." Jonathan whispered as he looked at his daughter who was asleep in the chair next to him.

Claire sat up quickly. "Dad. You're okay!" Said Claire happily as she reached for her father's hand.

"Yeah, Claire. Claire, what am I doing here?" Jonathan asked as he looked around the hospital room.

"Jonathan! You're awake!" Martha spoke as she came to from her sleep to see her husband with wide eyes. "The Doctor's in Metropolis found a cure last night."

Gripping her father's hand tighter Claire looked up at him. "Dad, do you remember anything?"

Just then Jonathan's Doctor walked into the room. "That would most likely be caused by the fever. Everyone else seems to be doing well but cannot remember what had happened after the time of infection."

Meanwhile back at the mansion Lex sat at his desk as Dr. Hamilton stormed into the room. "What did you do with my lab?" He questioned as he stomped up to Lex's desk.

"I destroyed it." Lex said simply as he folded his hands on the desk in front of him.

"How dare you!" Spat Dr. Hamilton. He pounded his fist against the desktop to emphasize his words.

Lex just smirked at the Doctor. "You're lucky you found a cure and nobody infected can remember anything. But people are talking. I'm sure Beales worked for my father, and then there's Chloe Sullivan."

"I'm sensing this relationship is over." Dr. Hamilton spoke as he took a step back from the desk.

"No Doctor. I think you're very talented. You just need closer supervision." Lex stood from his desk as he said this and placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I recently acquired a small research facility outside Metropolis. Catmus Labs. I'm going to hide you out there."

After Dr. Hamilton had left Lex decided to take a drive and soon found himself coming to a stop in front of a yellow farm house. Stepping out from his car he sighed lightly before looking up into the loft window and see Claire as she walked by.

Lex made his way through the barn and up the steps to the loft to find Claire laying on the floor just staring up at the ceiling. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders Claire."

Turning Claire watched as Lex approached. His nicely shined shoes clicking lightly on the wooden floor. She had to admit he always looked good, he always looked ready to take on the world. He looked like a man who knew what he wanted. "Chloe is doing a poll for the Torch." Claire stood from the floor and made her way to stand in front of Lex. "She asked me what my deepest desire was? If nothing was holding me back, what would I do?"

"So tell me Claire Kent, what is your deepest desire?" Lex spoke as he reached forward to brush a piece of hair off Claire's face and behind her ear.

"My deepest desire is to just be myself." Claire whispered. "I don't know what this is Lex, this thing between you and I. But I don't think I can keep doing this, I feel like I'm lying to everyone, all the time. I just want to be normal."

Lex reached down and grabbed Claire's hands in his and walked her towards the couch sitting them both down. "Claire." Whispered Lex as he continued to hold her hands in his. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's not that simple Lex, I have so many secrets." Said Claire with a tear in her eye.

Lex moved to place his hand in Claire's hair and pulled her, so that her lips came into contact with hers. He kissed her hard and Claire found herself moving to sit with her legs on either side of his, as she continued to kiss him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Every Smallville High Student needs to complete thirty hours of community service." Claire spoke as a whining Pete walked beside her. They were entering the Smallville Retirement Home with _hello my name is_ tags on. "Hey Lana."

Lana walked out of one of the rooms with a smile. "You guys are doing the companion program too?"

"Yeah, I'm reading with Cassandra." Claire spoke with a smile as she made to enter the same room Lana had just left.

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future." Said Lana with a light laugh.

Entering the room with Pete right behind her Claire saw an elderly woman sitting on a chair just staring out the window. "It takes two of you to read to me now, does it?"

"How'd you know there were two of us?" Claire questioned as she watched Cassandra turn around. The older woman's eyes were glassy and Claire could immediately see she was blind.

"Well, I'm blind, not deaf. I heard your little friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hall." Cassandra said this as she motioned to the chair next to her.

Claire moved to sit next to Cassandra and Pete came to stand by Claire's side. "Can you really tell the future?" Pete asked.

"Way to go Pete. Real Subtle." Claire laughed.

"What's your name?" Cassandra questioned as she pushed her right hand out in the air in a sign of greeting towards Pete.

Pete reached out and took Cassandra's in his and shook it gently. "Ross, Pete Ross, Ma'am."

As Cassandra pulled her hand back from Pete's she smiled. "Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus. Oh...and It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

Reaching quickly to pat his pockets Pete looked to Claire in disbelief. "Oh man...I locked my keys in the car. You're on your own Claire." Then with that Pete took off out of the room and towards the parking lot.

"Now...what's your name?" Cassandra spoke as she held her hand out for Claire.

"My name is Claire Kent." However Claire did not reach forward to take Claire's hand. "Sorry, if I seem rude it's just…"

Cassandra pulled her hand back with a chuckle. "I understand." Then Cassandra began to cough violently. "Water…"

Moving quickly Claire grabbed a glass of water from the windowsill and handed it to Cassandra, but as the elder woman took the glass their hands brushed the glass became forgotten and fell to the floor. "Cassandra, what's wrong?"

"Someone close to you is going to die...very soon." Cassandra whispered.

After that morning at the home Claire found herself being over cautious of everyone around her. She had lost it at her dad for not letting her work on the equipment this morning and to top it all off as she was about to head into town to help Lana with the finishing touches on the Talon, Lex came barreling down the gravel road.

Once he came to a stop Claire moved quickly to meet him as he got out of his car. "You might consider rounding those curves at a speed that won't actually break the sound barrier." Claire spoke simply.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lex said with a light laugh. When he saw that Claire was not impressed by his joke however he stiffened up. "What's the matter?"

Claire ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I met this woman at the retirement center, and she can kind of, see the future."

"Yeah? She tell you your future?" Lex questioned as he moved to stand a little closer to Claire.

"Lex, I know it sounds nuts, but when you talk to her, it's like she really knows. She said someone very close to me would…" Claire trailed off not wanting to say the word.

"Die?" Lex questioned. "Come on Claire. She knows when she has a good audience."

"You sound like my parents." Claire said with a small smile.

Lex shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled as well. "That's gotta be a first."

"I was just about to drive into town, mind giving me a lift instead?" Claire asked as she moved around the car to the passenger side.

With a smirk Lex obliged and the two got into the vehicle before tearing off down the road. The car ride was silent however, and eventually Lex decided to break it. "Claire, this is really bothering you isn't it?"

Claire turned from looking out the window to see Lex glancing at her from the drivers seat. "I think this woman is the real deal. Don't you wish you knew how it was all gonna turn out?"

"Life's a journey, Claire. I don't wanna go through it following a road map." Lex answered simply.

"Still it wouldn't kill you to drive more slowly." Claire said as she stuck out her tongue at Lex.

Lex used his free hand to reach over and take Claire's closet hand. Squeezing it he said, "Why? I have you as a friend. You changed my future once right? What's this woman's name anyway?"

"I thought you didn't want to know your future." Claire spoke with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll ask her for some stock tips." Said Lex with a chuckle.

"Cassandra Carver." Answered Claire. The two then drove the rest of the way in silence, and once they arrived at the Talon Lex dropped Claire off and then he left.

After helping Lana with the final touches to the Talon, Claire had decided to head home, but found herself standing outside of Cassandra's room instead.

"Are you going to come in or not, Ms. Kent?" Cassandra spoke from inside the room.

Claire bowed her head and slowly entered the room. "How do you do that?"

"When one sense goes, the others get...heightened. I must admit, after yesterday, I thought I'd never see you again. Please sit." Cassandra spoke as she motioned to the chair sitting in front of her.

"What you told me, I can't get it out of my head." Claire whispered as she leaned into the older woman.

"Imagine how I feel. When it first started happening, I, I thought it was a curse. I kept getting snapshots of things I couldn't control." Cassandra whispered back, then she leaned back in her chair and relaxed.

"When did they start?" Claire questioned, for some reason however she had the idea that she already knew the answer.

Sighing Cassandra appeared as though she was watching an old memory play out in her mind. "When I first lost my sight. It's funny, I woke up that morning, like any other. Then the meteors came. One hit a field behind my house. The flash burnt my optic nerves."

"I'm sorry." Claire said as she felt her eyes begin to glass up, knowing that she was the cause of this poor woman's pain.

"It's not your fault. It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever." Cassandra said simply. "Most people think I'm a fraud. People are afraid of the unknown, Claire. They only want to know if everything's gonna turn out alright. I can't guarantee that. What I can show you are sign posts on your journey. What you do with them is up to you."

"I've got so many questions in my life. I just want some answers." Claire whispered as she watched Cassandra stick her hand out slowly in front of her.

"Then take my hand." Claire reached forward and clasped Cassandra's hand in hers. Then she was pulled into what appeared to be a grave yard with millions of tomb stones surrounding her. Looking around she found tomb stones belonging to everyone she loved, there was Martha and Jonathan, side by side, reading loving husband and wife. Then there was Chloe and Lana, Pete and...Lex.

Claire felt herself collapse as she saw the stone reading Lex's and as she hit the ground she saw the puff of white cloth that encased her. Quickly she checked herself over and saw she was wearing a simple white wedding dress. Looking back towards Lex's tomb she read Lex Luthor, loving husband and father. "No!" Claire screamed to the sky just as the rain began to fall quickly on her.

As Claire's vision came back to Cassandra who sat in front of her she saw the look of disbelief on her face. "You saw that too?" Cassandra questioned. But Claire was too shaken up to answer and found herself running from the room. "Claire!"

Rushing back home Claire found herself collapsing to the floor of the farmhouse kitchen as she finally let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Claire, what happened?" Martha questioned as she rushed to her daughter and knelt down on the floor as she encase the young woman in her arms.

"I went back to see Cassandra, she...she showed me things, terrible things." Claire spoke as she continued to sob into her mother's shirt. "Everyone, was dead. Everyone in the world."

Jonathan stood looking down at his distraught daughter trying to come up with an explanation as to what was going on. "Look Claire, I don't know what you did or didn't see, but come on, you gotta consider the source."

"Your dad's right. We don't know anything about this woman." Martha spoke as she patted her daughter lightly on the back.

Claire pulled away from her mother and looked up towards her father. "I know she lost her vision in the meteor shower. I caused her to lose her sight."

"So that makes it so she can predict the future?" Jonathan questioned.

"Is it so crazy dad? I get hit by a car and I'm fine. I can walk through fire, and have x-ray vision. What's next?" Claire questioned with a raised voice as she stood shakingly from the floor.

Martha too stood and grabbed her daughter's hands in hers. "You can't let this one image, whatever it means, consume your whole life."

"What if it is my destiny? To out live everyone that I love. I don't want to be alone." Claire spoke as she began to cry again.

"You are the only person who controls your destiny, Claire." Martha spoke with a smile.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Claire declared quickly and rushed out of the farmhouse before her parents could say anything to stop her. Claire rushed towards the Mansion and let herself in through the back door.

Once she was in the home she made her way up to Lex's office and entered the room to see him sitting behind his desk. "Claire?" He questioned as he stood from his chair to meet her halfway.

Claire did not say a word as she threw her arms around Lex and held onto him tightly as she began to cry again.

"Claire." Lex whispered as he embraced the young woman. "What's the matter?"

"I went to see Cassandra again. She showed me things, terrible things." Claire spoke right before her sobs overtook her and she felt her entire body shake. "Everyone was dead Lex."

Lex moved to held Claire's head against his chest with his hand. "Shh…It's alright."

The next morning Lex decided he wanted some answers. He had spent half the evening comforting Claire. So here he was tracking down Cassandra Carver. One of the orderlies had told him she was on the patio taking in some sun. When he arrived he saw a woman matching her description and moved toward her. "Cassandra Carver?"

"Do those expensive shoes come with a name?" Cassandra questioned back.

Lex smirked as he sat down at the table she was sat at. "Lex Luthor."

"Oh. Of Luthor Everything Incorporated?" Cassandra said with a laugh.

"More or Less." Lex spoke as he leaned back in the chair, taking in the elderly woman in front of him.

"And what does the savior of Smallville want with an old blind woman?" Asked Cassandra.

Lex placed his hands on the table in front of him before answering. "You seem to have made a real impression on my friend Claire." 

"So, you came to see for yourself?" Cassandra questioned.

"Claire's not stupid. If she says you know things, there must be something that made her think that." Said Lex as he watched the woman, for being blind it sure seemed like she was watching him he thought.

"What gives me the feeling, you're not here for stock tips, Mr. Luthor?" Chuckled Cassandra.

"Call me Lex. I was hoping you could give me some insight into Claire."

"And you call her a friend, do you?" Asked Cassandra suspiciously.

Lex pulled his hands off the table and placed them in his coat pockets. "She saved my life, but she's also a mystery. I am of course willing to treat this as a professional service."

"Save your money, Lex. I can't tell you about Claire, even if I wanted to. I can only tell the future of the person I touch. Hmmm?" Cassandra questioned as she placed her hand out in front of her.

"I don't need to know my future." Lex said simply.

"Why? Because your father already has it mapped out for you?" Questioned Cassandra as she pulled her hand back.

"I believe we make our own destiny." Lex spoke standing from the table and looking down at Cassandra.

"You don't want a glimpse of what it is you'll make? Maybe I'll see your friend Claire with you, in the future, by your side...or maybe I'll see something else." Cassandra spoke pointing her eyes to where Lex now stood.

"Goodbye, Miss Carver. It's been enlightening." Lex then turned and headed back into the building. However as he was leaving he missed Claire arriving, only by seconds.

Claire made her way through the building and found Cassandra sitting outside enjoy the fresh air.

"Claire, is that you?" Cassandra asked as Claire approached. "The other night you left in a hurry. Sit. I...I''d hoped you'd come back."

"I'm sorry. You saw that...whatever it was." Claire said simply as she began to chew on her bottom lip with nerves. Slowly she sat herself down in the chair across from the elderly woman.

"I always see them. The question is, how did you?" Cassandra questioned.

"Was I not supposed to?" Claire spoke as she focus her attention on Cassandra.

Cassandra sighe. "Nobody ever has."

"Why me?" Claire asked.

"Because, we both know...you're not like other people." Cassandra whispered.

Claire sat back in her chair and quickly looked around the yard to make sure no one was listening. "Sure I am." Said Claire slowly.

"No Claire. I've seen you...before we ever met. More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and...but then you were there, and the pain was gone. I think that's your destiny Claire, to help people. To save them from darkness." Cassandra spoke seriously.

"How?" Claire questioned.

"Well, that's for you to figure out. You can fear the future, or you can embrace it. The choice is yours. People will need you, need you to save them, to save him."

"Him?" Asked Claire at her words.

"Claire, your secret is safe with me." Cassandra said simply then she went back to looking out into the sky.

The next day came and Claire found herself being led through the Luthor Manor by Lex. He had called her and asked her to come over, saying that he had something extremely important to show her. Claire followed in silence as Lex led her down a long hallway, reaching a lone door at the end of the hall.

Lex opened the door and allowed Claire to enter first. His talk with Cassandra has him thinking of Claire all night.

Claire entered the room to see a demolished car sitting alone in the center of the room. "Is this the Porche from, I don't understand." Claire turned to look at Lex then back to examine the car in front of her. "Why do you still have it?"

"I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel, always stayed in that room." Lex spoke as he placed his hands in his pants pocket. "When they asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice."

Turning Claire looked at Lex. "I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

Lex sighed and moved to stand next to Claire. "I don't, but everytime I look at this car, I wonder. I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have ripped open the roof like this."

"They must have made a mistake." Claire said simply, not really sure as to how she would be able to avoid Lex's questions about the subject.

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" Lex spoke as he moved to stand in front of Claire. He looped a finger around her chin and forced her to look at him.

"No, just that I pulled you out. That's it." Said Claire as she began to chew on her bottom lip.

Lex let his hand drop from her chin. "I thought that you might be able to tell me more."

"I'm sorry." Claire said simply.

"It's a little strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead." Lex took a small step back and shrugged. "An unsolved mystery, I guess."

Claire stepped forward to close the distance between them again. "Maybe fate has something else in mind for you."

"You've been spending too much time with your friend Cassandra." Lex said with a slight laugh.

"Well at least she doesn't dwell on the past." Claire reached forward and placed a hand on his cheek. "Lex, you're alive. The question you need to ask yourself now is, where do you go from here?"

"Well I don't know the answer to the question." Lex spoke as he leaned down his lips only an inch away from Claires. "But I do know that I want you with me, while I try to figure it out." He then closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Later that day after Lex had dropped Claire off at home he made his way back to visit Cassandra. He entered her room with a bouquet of flowers and slowly approached her. "Well, you're the last person I expected to walk through my door." Cassandra said simply without turning to look at him.

"I come bearing gifts." Lex said as he indicated to the flowers she would never be able to see.

"So did the Greeks." Spoke Cassandra.

Lex moved to see down on the bed across from her. "I wanted to take you up on your offer."

"Hmm...I thought you controlled your own destiny." Said Cassandra as she leaned forward slightly towards lex.

"I do, but certain things have happened in my life. Signs I don't want to ignore." Lex said simply. "I lived when I should have died. There must be a reason for that. You see, I don't want to do good things. I want to do great things."

"Well you don't need me for that."

"What's the matter, Cassandra? Are you afraid of what you'll see?" Lex questioned as he held out his hand.

"You've been warned." Cassandra spoke as gripped Lex's hand in hers. "Hold onto her." Those were the last words Lex heard from Cassandra, he then felt her hand go limp in his, and when he looked up at her she was unmoving.

Pulling his hand quickly out of hers he moved towards the door. "What did you see?" Lex questioned. "I need some help in here! Somebody!" Lex called as he rushed from the room. As he moved to make room at the doorway for the orderlies, Lex saw Claire rush by him and into the room.

"Cassandra." Claire said sadly as she looked at the older woman.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." One of the men spoke as he checked her vitals.

"She saw it." Claire whispered.

The man turned to look at her. "Saw what?"

"Her future." Said Claire before she turned to leave the room and made her way straight into Lex's waiting arms. "What were you doing here?"

Lex patted Claire's hair as he head rested on his chest. "I asked her to look into my future and then, she died. What she saw killed her."

Pulling away from him Claire looked up at Lex. "You did not kill her, you can just stop thinking about that right now. She predicted this was going to happen."


End file.
